Clove's tale
by Clato Kentwell
Summary: The Clove should try to get the honor and prove her worth as a tribute of District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games. Clato & Alternative ending.
1. Prologue

**N/A: Okay? This is my first fic about Hunger Games. :)**

**Originally supposed to be published some time ago...**

* * *

I wake up when my alarm starts ringing and quickly I am up to put my clothes. Today is not day of Reaping, but all young of District 2 who are training for Hunger Games are did instruct to maintain fitness. All those who train to be volunteers are did treated equally; even those like me who are members of family of victors and can now live in the Victor Village without ever having gone to the Hunger Games. Therefore, did I go out of my room, I see my sister, Tayler, going up the stairs. I tell for her:

"You can get up faster, but is it as strong as me?"

"I doubt that I can do it; I started training one year ago." She laughed "But I do volunteer when I can and I will endeavor to be better than you. ".

My sister has only thirteen, but watched the Hunger Games every year since six year old Only when we become is eligible for Reaping, we started training for real until there we are eighteen years and then we offer it as a volunteer.

"I'll actually want do see you try." I said, and Tayler did a serious expression.

"Well, I hope that you win."

"Of course, not dare to think otherwise."

Losing the Hunger Games, it means losing her life to an opponent. Maybe some of us are really concerned about our own life, but learned early to seek honor in games. The defeat was a humiliation for any family of District 2, 1 and 4. There are twelve districts, but these are three that did are richer and considered more loyal to The Capitol. The tributes these districts are usually trained volunteers and therefore received the name of career tribute.

The twelve districts must provide, to the Capitol, a boy and a girl as a tribute to Hunger Games. This is done over seventy years because of the rebellion of the districts against the Capitol and that time was called the Dark Days. Therefore, Capitol created the Hunger Games to make us remember those days. Then we both go down the stairs to go to kitchen where we found our fathers. But our aunt, Enobaria, what was victoriously who were entitled to this house, had gone to the Training Center.

My father, Cassius, was chief of the blacksmiths who produce armaments. Armaments production is most important in our district, which are did designed to be used by workers from other districts and mainly for the Hunger is because the other districts should us did respect. What District 7, the lumber district, would be without axes for produce? And how could District 10 produce meat without meat clever? Without us, almost all other districts would be completing useless.

Cleantha was my mother, it was never long out of the Victors' Village. She was the daughter of a victor, but she herself never volunteered as a tribute. But shortly after her father died in a weird incident, her sister won the second-sixtieth Hunger Games, and therefore continued to live in the Victors' Village.

My aunt, Enobaria not have to work, but either way, the victors of all districts can work as mentors. She was also a trainer at the Training Center and taught me how to fight. For some people, all this may be a reason not to worry about the Hunger Games. But it all just it did me get angry, because none of these things was because of my achievements, my merit, by my will. Therefore, I 'm training for the Hunger Games.

Tayler and I did not lose more time and we were eating our breakfast.

"I hope that when you go home, tell me who had the highest score.", Cassius said "Just like your brother."

He was referring to the scores that we do in the Training Center, which decided our right to volunteer. But I should wait two more years to I do be eighteen and is fully trained. Or volunteer to risk the next Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell and achieve greater glory than I could if I won one of the common Hunger Games.

"Cassius." Cleantha exclaimed "Clove still have to train more two years anyway, Adrian..." She sai with a with a vacant stare..

"But she seems to already strong enough. I would not mind if she did volunteer now."

The way they spoke of him, one would think that Adrian was not their son. But family relationships were never really encouraged, not in District 2 . My parents saw my brother as a possible victor who failed and I had a duty to overcome it, to compensate for his fall. I only agree, but I felt something like pity when I remembered the way he died in the seventieth Hunger Games. He was did killed by a tribute of a district poor that was did crazy with hunger and it reminded me that anyone could die in the Hunger Games... And I could end up like my brother, forgotten by everybody, and then it would Tayler turn to be overloaded. But I quickly suppress this idea, I would gain and nothing would stop me. I did drink coffee and went to the Training Center. On the way, I found myself with Cato .

"And then Clove? Are you ready for another fight? "He said referring to the fights that us had in the Training Center.

Cato was one of the older boys who trained for the Hunger Games. He was tall , strong and seemed threatening to those who tried to fight him . He did not live in the Victor Village, but in a middle class neighborhood.

"I 'm always ready." I did reply arrogantly.

In addition, before long, we were at the Training Center. The site was did built over sixty years ago when District 2 had more than three Victors, although some districts may never have this right because they are devalued or simply because they have little less than three Victors due to poverty. The training is very demanding, but I really think it is necessary. It is possible to train with various weapons as throwing knifes, swords, spears, maces or combat. There is also a section of traps and climbing on walls mobile. Nevertheless, it was not possible to be good at everything, though I tried hard to do so.

Another thing that everyone did was watch all the Hunger Games that were did and analyze the tactics of tributes, arenas and prepare psychologically for the fights. In fact, it seemed for us always easy to watch they die because we never know them. I know a few of the victors of District 2, including my aunt, and saw some of the Victors a few years ago during the Victory Tour and others during the interviews of the Hunger Games. The only loser that I could say I knew it was my brother, but I did not want to think about it. At least, the victorious was a career district 4 and not one of the poor districts ... It would be too humiliating for my family.

Anyway, Cato and we trained together since we met four years ago. Actually, I had seen him since we were young, in Victor Village. I did not know who was victor of his family was, but the fact is that when it died, Cato's family had to leave the Victor Village. Like me, Cato was not like very of speaking of his own family. Just know that the victorious was of one generation before, but neither the father nor mothers were victorious. And he lost his sister in the seventieth Hunger Games, in the same games that my brother. He wanted to restore the family honor with his own efforts, as I wanted to earn the honor that my family had. We understood because of it.

I still remember when we talked for the first time four years ago ... It was my first training with swords. Cato was already much higher, but still I was not able to hit him due to the weight of the sword.

"Let's Clove, how do you expect to quickly attack with a sword with half of your size?"

"If I do enough force, there is no problem." I said, trying to beat the sword in Cato, but he could retreat.

"But you do not have much strength. In fact, you would be faster if you used a minor weapon. "Cato said and then with a hit, he disarmed me and pointed his sword at me, he continued, "In addition, I noticed that you insist on strike me with the flat of the blade, not the edge as I did."

In addition, I realized that was exactly how he disarmed me and smiled at me arrogantly. I wondered if he wanted to see me angry, but if that is what he wanted, so I would not demonstrate it. Then I addition, I tried to learn releases knives. Although at first I threw more knives than it actually hit the target, I learned to focus on targets and I learned to notice flaws of opponents. Now, four years later, if we become one of the best fighters in the Training Center.

After we spent all day training, Cato and I were some of the selected candidates to gather at the meeting area of the Training candidates to volunteer older and better scores above 7, were gathered before our two main instructors and their boss: Enobaria, Brutus, and Atlas. And behind them had a TV that would show the ranking of candidates. Atlas stared us as if he just now did deciding who would be the best to be do summoned to Hunger Games. He had a bat hanging on his belt, but the size and the muscles have served to intimidate a beginner.

"Very well." Atlas said, getting in front of my group. "We have now decided the best candidate to volunteer as female tribute of District 2."

Then, the TV showed the list and I did not have to look far and see my name , which was in first place with a score of 10 .

"Clove, forward." Atlas said.

I did it. Might seem strange that I had a score and higher performance than other girls older than me. But years inthe Training Center that means nothing if they do not really strive hard in training. After all, is also did considered discipline, knowledge and strategy of survival. After all it would be very stupid that tributes of our districts were killed on the first day because of a fool discussion with allies or only not valuing food supplies. Many candidates simply did think that help training with angry or were here for pure obligation because of some family desperate for fame and honor. I tried not to look at my mentor, Enobaria. But I knew she would not still be totally proud of myself until I actually proved it could win the Hunger Games.

"Look, this girl is younger than most of you, but it is much more experienced than you, bunch of useless." Atlas shout for the rest of my group, but no one was surprised because he always found some reason to yell at someone.

I knew that maybe that was an exaggeration, but I did not care the envy of other opponents. Most just hated me because I had all the privileges of my family in the Victor Village and I would prove that I deserved it. On the other hand, I knew I had three more years I would be eligible. This means that I could train more and then I should not volunteer now. If the best candidate is not offered in Reaping, That would be the honor for who was in second or someone of eight other of the best candidates The system was done organized to avoid confusion in Reaping. Actually the Reaping was not done only with the candidates, was held with all young people of twelve to eighteen years in exchange for Tesseras that was a meal vouchers supplies the year all.

Then Atlas stopped complaining and just announced the best male candidate.

"Cato, come forward."

As I did imagined. I knew that Cato was one of the best fighters of the Training Center. He was is not tallest, but he knew the agility advantage when facing larger opponents. Minors were easily defeated, and I was sure he would kill as easily as if he were in the Hunger Games. But I knew that even Cato would not volunteer. As he was born in the second half of year, he could participate in the Hunger Games a bit before having nineteen years old and therefore trained a few months longer than those born in the start of the year , with at least six months before the reaping. Cato was by my side and Atlas then said:

"Well, I think this combination of agility and brute force will be favorable for you, at least while you are allies. In addition, this year the Hunger Games that precedes a Quarter Quell and therefore should not be a very difficult arena ... maybe a forest or a swamp, so you should be more concerned with trying to kill than survive against the environment. Any questions? "

That was true, but for a moment, it occurred to me if there was some manipulation, as perhaps the mentors could have asked for some Gamemakers when they were at the capitol ... On the other hand it would be a crime and cheating, but what could I do? Perhaps the Capitol to allow no problem. Only I'd rather not think too much about how things worked, would only attract problems.

"No, sir." Cato and I said together.

"I have , because I am the second if I have the same point of strength that he ? " Tarquin shouted.

Tarquin was a only stupid and a candidate who trained more brutally than by experience. I'm sure if it is was to the Hunger Games he would be killed in the bloodbath, that was always at the beginning of the game , by trying to grab a tribute and attack randomly without paying attention to anything else and consequently being killed by another tribute saw this distraction as an opportunity.

"You saw that it had not even a point of self-control?" Atlas shout, without looking at him.

"So what?" Tarquin bellowed. "You are choosing these two lucky just because they are relative of smug victorious? I think that they will survive because of sponsors ... My family always gave the best shows. "

I was angry and wanted to attack him and cut him in pieces every time that he offended my family.

"Yes, but all your relatives were killed in the first three days because of stupidity. Tullia was in second for female tribute of district 2 and is not even did complaining about Clove being the first. "Atlas replied.

She was not complaining because she was smart enough to remember that Atlas did not like someone to replicate him.

"But ... "Tarquin advanced against Atlas.

Atlas was faster and struck Tarquin with the bat his, and so it overthrew Tarquin in the ground unconscious. Tarquin received a hit so violent on the face that it will not have the courage to look in the mirror anymore ... If he had before. Then Atlas stepped on the back of Tarquin and said with a smile:

"See? That is what you need to know, if you had not self-control will end up just like this useless weight. In addition, indeed that is what tributes of poorest districts never understand ... Why lose hope just because of fear. Show them who the boss is, because they depend of us, but they did think that us do nothing but only eat enough. Did you understand? "

"Yes," we all said.

"Great, all are dispensing. Brutus, asks a janitor to take it ridiculous creature that is ruining the floor here. In addition, unfortunately he is still alive ... "Atlas said disappointed.

We left the reunion room of the Training Center and dispense at the exit, where we find other candidates who were did not selected to have the right to volunteer. Two girls approached us, Tayler and Quirina, who was the younger sister of Cato.

"We saw that you were selected. I did know you would get a ten. " . Tayler said.

"Tayler and I just got seven in the last test of the year. Well, not that it does not matter much because we need at least more two years of training to beselected. "

"Well, I hope you did fun when Atlas punished that miserable ... I really hate Tarquin." Cato said, smiling arrogantly.

We laughed and went home. Tomorrow would be the Reaping Day.

* * *

**N/A: Well, I hope I did well. You liked it? :)**

**P.S: Is this sticking close enough to canon, or did I cross the line?**


	2. The Reaping Day

**N / A: How are you? Well, this chapter will have more things. :)**

* * *

Today is Reaping day. All residents have to get up early to prepare for the event in which young people of twelve to eighteen must attend. On that day, you can see how people are anxious. I imagine that in the poorest Districts, they should be afraid, but here people get to place . All residents have to get up early to prepare for the event in which young people of twelve to eighteen must attend. On that day, you can see how people are anxious. I imagine that in the poorest Districts, they should be afraid, but here people get to place bets.

My family quickly ready for the event until lunch. I wore a T-shirt and simple dark red pants.

"Unfortunately," Tayler said with remarkable sarcasm, "We don't get to wear the same as the people of the Capitol."

"Well, could be worse. We could be wearing those kinds of beige pajamas look like poorest Districts wear." I replied honestly, enticing a laugh from her.

People of the Capitol always wore something stupid and weird. Of course, it wasn't the worst thing, but we didn't criticize them as that would only attract problems. The only definitive way to earn respect in this place is by winning the Hunger Games. It is clear that I could be hated by other Districts, especially the poorest ones, but we don't have a lot of options and it's really not my problem.

None of us will show them compassion because us, Districts careers, are more favored by Capitol. They won't hesitate to kill us as they see us as unfeeling horrible people. Which is somewhat true, because we are did train to kill…Besides, I don't get chances to go beyond limits of District 2, so going to the Capitol for the Hunger Games and seeing the other Districts on the Victory Tour appeals to me.

My family and I went to our car, which would be escorted to the town square, some miles away. We were one of the few families who had a car, because it was quite expensive. I doubt it is possible to buy one in the poorer Districts, although the work of District 6 produces it.

Once we move away from the Village of Victorious, I could see from afar the Great Mountain. Around the mountain had the poorest villages of the city, where the miners lived, bricklayers who were working on the Great Mountain. Cato and his family lived there.

The Great Mountain used to be the only place where we could extract iron and steel to create weapons. However, that changed over seventy years ago, when District Thirteen, who also worked in nuclear power, was completely annihilated. Now our District does the work.

Moreover, the place became a military base for the Capitol to keep the District under total surveillance. Some government officials who work there came straight from the Capitol, but they obviously do not live in the village of the poorest workers.

"Finally." My father said, "I'd hate it if we arrive late."

We were one of the first to arrive. Thirty minutes before the Reaping. All were required to come in one-way or another, especially those who were old enough to be eligible; otherwise they would be detained and tortured indefinitely.

There were more than twenty thousand people in District 2, were such that later, because they live farther away, had to stay in the nearby streets, watching the screens all improvised. Those who lived farther away arrived later and were made to stand in the surrounding streets, watching the screens.

We met Quirina and Cato, who preferred to walk than go on the train around the Great Mountain.

"I want to be better than the others, so we have to do better." Cato insisted.

I nodded, but could not stay talking for a long time. Soon, I and all the young people were in front of the Justice Building to enroll in the Reaping. After we were separated into areas taking into account the age difference. Afterwards, we were separated into areas that took our ages into account; girls on one side and boys on the other.

Then the papers with our names on were placed in two large glass containers. My name appears only four times, but all the other kids put their name the same amount of times. My name only appears four times, like most of the other kids.

But the poorer families often opt for their names to be put in extra times for the tesserae- this only increased their chances of being a tribute. In fact, I imagine that in the poor, the elderly tend to add more times their name to feed younger siblings, but it just ended up increasing the chance of it is in the Hunger Games.

Our district was smart enough to realize that if everyone adds its name in the same amount, the odds of being drawn was the same for everyone. This is one of the real reasons why our District is one of, if not, the richest.

Between the two glass were fourteen chairs. Thirteen of them were occupied by Victors such as Enobaria, Brutus, Atlas, and not least important, Lyme, the chief commander of the District. Lyme is known to have one the Hunger Games more than a generation ago and is considered one of the most brutal Victors.

Venusa, who was an escort of the Capitol representing our District, occupied one of the chairs. She was wearing a ridiculous dress that was bright red with pink props and hair with several braids of all p

ossible colors with different tones. I do not know why we need an escort.

Then we did hear chimes indicating that it was time. All who were talking fell silent. Lyme immediately got up, went to the podium and read rigidly as he always did, the Treaty of Treason:

"In penance for their rebellion, each District shall offer a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 years in a Reaping. These honors are to be delivered to the custody of the Capitol, then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death until one lone Victor remains. Henceforth and forever, this contest will be known as The Hunger Games."

Our District, by what I learnt, never participated in the revolt because most of the people who lived here over seventy years ago were against the rebels who wanted to overthrow the Capitol. It was obvious that we were forced to participate in the Hunger Games just to show that the Capitol had all the Districts in their , we were trained...

No, I did not want to think about it. I wanted more power and glory, but if I tried to be fair and I am more ambitious than it might be, I would certainly have problems. I didn't particularly like thinking about it, but I wanted the power and the glory, but if I tried to be fair, a challenge for an ambitious soul like me, I would certainly have problems.

Lyme finished saying that it was a time of repentance and gratitude and Venusa rose:

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

We applaud, though some of us think it is stupid to treat this as if it were a party. We knew that The Hunger Games would be difficult; we worked even more than the other Districts. What were the difficulties that people Capitol had to face in life? Sleep?

Venusa went to the glass container containing papers with the names of the girls and picked one up.

"Ladies first." She said, smoothing the paper.

All the people were silent anxiety.

"Clove Cassianus Ernestine!"

For a moment, I was surprised. I never really imagined my name being called out, but I had a reputation to maintain and decided to move on. Maybe someone would volunteer for me… it didn't come as a shock when no-one did.

"Well, what do we have here?" Venusa smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "It seems that everyone is really betting on you."

I tried not to roll my eyes at her and say that maybe it was because my older competitors hated me enough to see me up against worthier opponents and to die in the Hunger Games. I will disappoint them.

After the applause and support for me died down, Venusa moved to the other glass bowl, retrieving a single slip.

"Tarquin Vyrle."

Before I look at him, he was almost going too forward, I hear Cato shout: I didn't even get the chance to look at him, Cato shouting out:

"I present myself as a volunteer!" "I volunteer!"

"Oh, a volunteer… as usual." Venusa sighed. Cato made his way up to the stage and that irritating smile returned. "And what is your name?"

I was irritated, at first, considering I had just lost the chance to kill Tarquin. I knew Cato well enough though as to understand why he had volunteered- he didn't want to risk Tarquin killing me and then for our District to lose its chance of winning this year.

"Cato Remus Meldrick." Venusa did announce.

Some of us have patronymics name, a kind of middle name that is derived of our father. I notice that probably "Remus" should be the name of Cato's father, though I never met him personally...

"Great! Let's have a round of applause for this year's tributes!"

After some minutes of applause, Lyme gave some final speeches and made a sign to me and Cato to shake hands. Then the Peace-keepers led us into the Justice Building. They left me alone in a room that was the most ornate room that I had ever seen. Even the floor was fancy with a soft and colorful covering. I didn't understand its existence, unless somebody decided to sleep on it. After a while, my family came to see me off.

"I hope you surpass the record of scores and kills. And win." My father added encouragingly. This gave me the impression that he had placed a high bet on me.

It was not unusual people bet on tributes to get money. I knew this was more popular in Capitol.

"Clove, I really hope you win and come home." Tayler smiled. "Then it will be my turn."

"Surely yes!" I gave the closest to a genuine smile that I could muster.

Then she hugged me and then my mother said: She hugged me briefly and then my mother spoke up:

"I hoped it would not happen, but there's nothing to do now."

"Stop complaining, you're discouraging a potential Vvctor!" My father protested, still treating me like an object of a bet.

After a few more minutes of motivation, they are forced to leave. To my surprise, my next visit is Quirina, who seemed in a hurry.

"Clove, I cannot wish good luck to you ... But I can give one Tribute Token. " She said giving me a medallion.

The medallion was just a little hard with the design of an animal that I did not recognize and had around it a golden ring, embossed with words in writing : Augy .

Remembered the locket my grandfather was like a kind of prize for the victor.

The medallion had some design of an animal that I did not recognize a gold ring about it that was embossed with the word 'Augy'. I remembered that my grandfather had a locket that was considered a prize for the Victor. In fact, this was done only between people in District 2. The Capitol had no official opinion about this, for them it is just an outdated tradition.

"What does that mean? And didn't this belong to a Victor in your family?"

Yes, but… it is just in case you win and… have to kill my brother in the end…" Her voice caught and she looked away.

"Are you sure? There will be another twenty-two tributes that could end up killing him ..."

For some reason, I did not like the idea of thinking too much in fact I could kill Cato in the end. I'd rather just think it would be my last opponent to be killed by me because he would be a worthy opponent for final. I am sure he thinks that about me. I did not like the idea of thinking too much about killing Cato. I'd rather just think that my last opponent would be a worthy one, preferably Cato.

"I know. But I do not want my brother to be killed by one of those slugs who are just trying to keep from starving. Please help at least maintain the honour of our family intact."

"I don't want my brother killed by one of those slugs trying to keep from starving. Please help maintain my family's honour, at least."

"Well, I'll do it. By Cato. " She smiled through her tears.

"Thank you."

Shortly after this, I was escorted to the train alongside Cato. It was a short drive away, but there was so many reporters in the way, taking photographs of us, that it was a while before we entered the train.

The train compartment was even more luxurious. There were private rooms with a foyer and bathrooms with bathtubs. We were ushered into a dining car filled with various types of food, in which some I could never prove much, some of which was new to me.

Did yourselves at home." Venusa smiled.

"Do the other tributes get this?" Cato asked.

"Wagons of the richest districts are more lustful than other districts. Why?" Venusa replyed.

"Well, I don't want to even imagine how this would look to them." Cato sneered.

"True." I laughed, imagining the hungrier tributes jumping on brittle trays of drumsticks. I've heard of tributes from Districts 10, 11 and 12 eating with their hands instead of using table manners, if they had any, as they are so starved.

We fill our plates with various meats and pasta, and I realize we probably shouldn't overdo it, but I want to enjoy this. Our District has learnt to ration food and eat only what is necessary to keep the body healthy for the Hunger Games.

"Cato, thanks for volunteering. Even though I lose the chance to kill Tarquin.

"You're welcome. But I think you should have better victims, like me." He answered, making me laugh.

"Glad you both find this funny. How many have you killed in your workouts?" Venusa asked.

"Well, if we count how many I have left unconscious with broken bones ... maybe twenty?" I replied.

I suddenly did realize that if I had not killed anyone before, how would I react to that? But I knew it would not be my fault, because I have that hate anyway and I could act as if it were "self-defence" ...

Seems so easy watching it on television, but now faced with it… I just have to hope that my anger will help propel me into fights.

But Cato? Only his appearance might draw attention of the audience… Cato's appearance was bound to draw the audience's attention, what with his very blue eyes and light hair that was unusual of someone from District 2. Not only was he strong, but he was handsome. Furthermore, none of us will expect help from her appearance to win the Hunger Games. Even that victor of District 4, Finnick Odair, who somehow used this tactic, had to do a real fight and hunt for food to survive. We can not expect to rely solely on appearance to win the Hunger Games, even though that was the tactic, to an extent, for the District 4 Victor, Finnick O'dair. He had to knuckle down and hunt and fight for food and survival.

Soon our mentors, Brutus and Enobaria, arrived.

"The tributes from other Districts are already on their wagon." Enobaria informed gruffily, grabbing a drumstick and tearing the flesh away with immense force and her altered teeth… She was famous for her fangs.

She had her teeth changed as to remember her success and how she killed the last opposing tribute in her Games. Somehow, Cato and I thought she was awesome.

"And what do you know?" Brutus asked rhetorically.

"We will assess tributes. Decide who the greater threats are and who we might have some chance of an alliance with. But definitely we will select other career tributes." Cato answered.

Something inside me wanted to do everything myself, but I knew we would have a better chance if we had allies. Later we were taken to wagon that had a big television to convey the Reaping of the other Districts. I could see through the windows the mountain ranges of my District were already disappearing into the horizon. We were already entering District 1. The place had lower mountains and more trees. There were more massive buildings, much more impressive.

The first to appear was District 1, manufacturers of those useless products. The girl was older than me and if she can not handle a weapon much well, I'm sure she could count on getting sponsors. Even the commentators perceive it. The boy was tall and thin, but also a volunteer and was staring stoically ahead.

It was easy to decorate their names- Glimmer and Marvel. Typical names of the people of that District, almost as stupid as people of the Capital do, almost as stupid as the people of the Capitol come up with.

"Well, we're still in luck."

"At least until the end." Cato sighed.

Every year, the Careers allied themselves to kill the tributes poorest to kill the tributes from the poorer Districts and then kill each other.

This was to ensure survival in the first days and especially avoid final "boring" a boring finale featuring what could become one of us against various weaker tributes. Because they only know whining and screaming instead of fighting, this would not please the audience, not very entertaining for the audience.

Then the show moved on to District 2. I felt glad that I seemed confident and cool, while people applauded me. Then Cato volunteered followed by comments that said that he looks like as a great killing machine, followed by comments complimenting his build and labelling him as a 'great killing machine'.

Perhaps I did not think it so because I knew it was such and he knew more than that, but I could tell we were both determined to give a good show.

"Apparently, there are people already wanting to bet on me." Cato perked up. "Sounds good."

"When the Hunger Games begin, they will see that I am a better choice." I teased.

"I guess so." Cato said in a sarcastic way.

In District 3, technology, the two tributes were poor generic. Depending on the arena, perhaps they had a chance and show some danger, but only if the arena does not have the resources that they need and they were dumb enough to be in the bloodbath... I know that almost all Victors from this District won by intelligence, not brute force.

In District 4, I saw a female tribute, Meena, volunteer. I imagine being the District fishers, they have learnt to fish and to create nets. These will be good in gathering food or holding another tribute. The boy tribute was younger than I was, judging by his looks, and called Seabrook.

Okay, we now have an idea as to what our major allies will be like. But we prefer to see until the end, to be sure of whoever we face.

District 5 specializes in energy production and is a District that has less Victors than the others. The girl, for some reason, seemed evasive. Probably will avoid the bloodbath .The boy is a lost cause.

District 6 was irrelevant to me. The boy practically had to be dragged to the Justice Building, having not appeared instantly when his name was called, but it was common for the poorest not to be present, so that the Peacekeepers do not care to punish someone and simply would push tributes into the train if necessary. Moreover, the District is known to do work in factories constructing transport. It is very difficult they can do what they have learned in the arena. It is very difficult to use, what they have learned at home, in the arena.

District 7, lumber- some did use axes and much of the place was forest. But I could see that both tributes this year were slim, hungry and afraid ... Well then, it will be easier for me to kill them.

District 8 did manufacture textiles, another who had two unlucky tributes. At least that's what I hope.

District 9 produced grain and cereals. At least the girl seemed to be healthier and fed the boy, but still I could not imagine them fighting someone trained. Will survive fleeing for some days ... Only If the arena is a huge field of grain. The girl seemed to be healthier, the boy well fed, but I could not imagining them fighting a trained opponent. Will they survive by fleeing for some days? Maybe if the arena was huge field of grain…

"If we see that the arena is a grain field, we capture one of them and force them to give us food when our supplies run out." Cato said, as if reading my mind and it made me laugh.

District 10, livestock. The girl was younger than me, obviously hungry and scared. The boy took a while to show up and we realized he was crippled. Cato and I prompted to ridicule it.

"We thank the ox or horse that has stepped on his foot because now he will be a easy prey." Cato laughed.

"I think even the runaway boy of District 6 would beat him."

Finally, District 11. The female tribute this year was small and was probably minimum age for the Hunger Games. Nobody volunteered, which was not a surprise. She looked so fragile, but I had to hate her just for being my competitor.

"Well, so it is sure to be lost fast." Cato said, blankly. "Well, she may lose quickly."

I imagined the parents of this girl, watching on television as I throw my knives at that girl. Being seen as a monster for not hesitating to kill. It just made me angry.

But I could not have any compassion for the boy who was drawn. He was tall, sullen, ugly... As Tarquin and I feel anger that gave me what I needed to kill in arena. But I knew I shouldn't be too impulsive. I wanted to show them, the other tributes, who were boss here.

"He could be a good ally." Brutus suggested.

"Best hope is to see him in training. He seems to be an idiot." I replied.

"Probably going to get hurt hand his with a knife handle on the blade." Cato said. "Probably going to hurt himself by holding his knife the wrong way."

And finally, District 12, who was so poor and unprepared that they only had two Victors during last seventy-three Hunger Games. And so said the name, saw a girl walking slowly drawn forward group. She was small and looked even more fragile than the girl of District 11. The name was called and we saw a girl slowly walking forward, small and even more fragile than the girl from District 11.

But before she got close to the podium, we saw an older girl screaming, approaching the girl and introduce yourself as a volunteer. But before she even got close to the podium, an older girl pushed her way forward, screaming and introducing herself as a volunteer.

I almost asked someone to tell me if I had heard correctly. A volunteer of District 12? She looked different girl, with hair darker than the younger girl, but then she said it was her sister. She looked different from the first girl, her hair darker, but it turns out they were sisters.

I was intrigued because this District had rarely voluntary this District rarely had volunteers. and it was not even encouraged so that they were poor and had few Victors, in fact there were only two victors and only one is still alive, who was always drinking when I saw him on television.

Then something strange happened. All the citizens put their hand to their lips and pointed three fingers towards the volunteer.

"How can these miserable even know this greeting?" Cato talked. "How do these miserable idiots even know that?" Cato asked, bewildered.

I knew what he was talking about. I remembered the greeting from District 2, but the difference is that we do not put a hand on our lips. We just lift up three fingers for someone. The gesture meant approval that person was able to fight, only used by the mayor of the district for the victors and those who became soldiers as peacemakers. The gesture meant approval and support for the person it was aimed at, showing that their hometown believed they could fight. It was mostly used by the mayor of the District for the Victors and for those who became soldiers or Peacekeepers.

For a moment, I wanted to stab each depressed soul from that District. Who did they think they were, using that gesture? But a part of me said that it was for something else…

"It's too stupid to be what I 'm thinking. It is more likely to be a farewell salute."

"True. I doubt they have any hope."

Then a boy called was called and he appeared opposite the girl. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

He does not look like much and did not seem well fed... But he seemed to be strong enough that we did not feel pity should he be one of the cowards.

That girl was better at keeping her emotions under control.

"Who did she think that is? Hiding emotions will not help her at all, but just will simplify my work."

"Okay." Cato laughed, "But I know someone like that too."

"Who? Are you talking about me? My competitors will hate me anyway and sponsors expect me to be a killing machine. But her? She's bound to score two or three points and be killed in the bloodbath."

"Okay, I was just being sarcastic. The boy will, perhaps, last a few seconds."

"He seems a bit cowardly to me."

"He might be showing himself off as weak, but will suddenly turn and fight to survive. It has worked before."

"Yes." Enobaria said, "A girl from District 7, Johanna Manson won this way, although I think it was pathetic."

"It's easier for them to demonstrate all emotions until the Games start and then they get tired of crying and they turn into killing machines."

They were right. We saw the tributes from District 12 greeted and go into the Justice Building.

Then it was just a display and the anthem of Panem was playing.

"Finally." Venusa sighed. "You two are lucky to live in a wealthy District near the Capitol. You can sleep there and get ready for the chariot rides tomorrow."

I almost rolled my eyes at that. The Hunger Games is not a beauty contest, but it is expected the Capitol to treat this as a festive event. But I can not wait for when I enter the arena.

**Continue...**

* * *

**N/A: Well, I hope it was good. I decided to put some details to District 2. :)**

**The patronymic names was common in Roman culture (Panem seems to have a certain influence and besides, Cato, Brutus and Enobaria are Roman names.).**

**And the salute of District 12 looks like a Roman salute. And maybe certain similarities are possible. After all, marriages performed in the District 4 has certain similarities with District 10. (According to Dalton, in marriage between Annie and Finnick).**

**See you soon. :)**


	3. Chariot Rides

**N / A: How are you? I had already written a few chapters and then I'll make updates soon. :)**

**1) Prowriter13: You did very well, but it was too hard to follow. Looked more like a robot, but is still very good. I enjoyed reading. I can not wait for the next chapter and if your still looking for a speedy beta I can be of some help if you want. PM me if interested.**

**A: Thanks for your comments and your help. :)**

* * *

When we arrived, we sighted the Capitol. It is huge, everything overly decorated, and full of huge buildings, but nothing seemed natural. We were the first to arrive at the Training Center, which was actually much greater than in our district building. Venusa we explained that each floor was booked for each district. So we went up to the second floor. As always, many useless decorations and unnecessary appliances were scattered around the house. Why would they need a tub that has twenty different scents of bubble bath? In our district, we can only just turn on, off and adjust the temperature.

And then we were just another dinner ton of food, which I could not name ... I just know it was a lot of meat and paste and had colorful vegetables that appeared to be genetically altered, but we just ignored it.

"Well, tomorrow you will have to earn the attention of potential sponsors. You just have to do what your stylist asks." Enobaria said, before we even had to ask.

"I hope it is not indecent." I said, remembering that some tributes had to get naked.

"You know what we're going to use?" Cato asked.

"It's really beautiful, combines well with your district." Venusa said,  
and considering that it is a capitol citizen who is speaking, it must be horrendous. She told us that she preferred no to discuss it any further and we both headed towards our rooms, where I talked with Cato.

"I really hate it ... I'd really rather start the games now." I tried to sound confident. It felt as if all of this was a waste of time.

"Do not worry. At least we will ensure sponsorship tomorrow. "Cato said. He was always very confident.

"Yeah, our district always get the best outfits of the ride." I agreed with him, trying as hard as I could to stay positive.

"For them. Maybe for us, we are one of the worst." I nodded because it was true. Sometimes, those who were did considered the most wonderful were scandalous for us, citizens of districts. Tomorrow would be the long day, so we decided to go to sleep soon.

The next day, I was quickly awakened by Venusa who probably spent the night awake just waiting for us to wake up on time. My mentors could have done this and because of this, I'm still under the impression Venusa is useless. I quickly drank coffee to wake myself up. Then we are led to Remake Center, where we would be "beautified" for the Chariot Rides. Fortunately, I did not have to do along with Cato because it would be embarrassing for me as well as for him.

The names of my prep team was a few of the dumbest I have ever heard ... It was Olia, Flavianus and Venita. Well, it would not bother me at all, since the sponsors should also have the names of idiots. Fortunately, I did not have much to correct. I felt proud at the fact that they didn't have to scrub me and pluck me as much as the others and I swore I heard a few of the more miserable tributes crying when they were being worked on. After some time, I was allowed to see myself in the mirror. I didn't see much difference and I do not even feel embarrassed by these idiots, which I consider below objects. I didn't care what people thought about my appearance.

"Finally, now you seem desirable." Flaviano said with a laugh.

"Wouldn't it be better if I looked like I was as good a fighter as I am?" I wasn't being rude, I was simply asking a question.

"We already have huge boy for that." Venita said with another laugh. I just gritted my teeth. It was not because me was smaller than Cato that means I couldn't be intimidating.

"Well, I guess we can now call Kornelious." Flaviano said ridiculously with that horrible accent.

They leave like idiots jumping out of the room, I put on my robe, and then the head of the preparation team entered. He looked more like a puppet of The Capitol due to excessive plastic surgeries and could have a twenty or fifty year start on me. Typical idiot of Capitol.

"Perfect, it seems that this time the highest and lowest will be thrown, because its definitely a medium." He spoke in the silly Capitol accent and smiled at me, but I didn't like the way he called me "it."

"What do you mean?"

"We did spend all year planning how to make their majestic costumes. As only for the big Rides Chariot, I produced twenty different models, but problem is that we did not know the size of the tributes. So we constructed several versions of beautiful clothing for every age and then we select the best fit now. The rest are thrown away in the trash. "

This means that were designed many, many outfit. And over a hundred were waste of time. I could imagine the District 8, which produces textiles, being the first to rebel. But I doubt it would ever happen and I learned it was better not to think about these things.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Now I'll show the magnificent outfit we chose for you."

I tried not to roll my eyes at times. He spoke with a ridiculous accent. And so he led me to the closet where my costume was. After some hours, I looked at my reflection in a mirror. I was wearing a bright golden armor. Really seemed to be golden, but a bit reddish. Fortunately, it was not really metal because it would be too heavy. There was also a short sword hanging on my waist that was just a garnish. But the most notable detail was my helmet that looked like the crown that was granted to the victors. I'll probably be the center of attention.

"Not much to do with the main production of your district." Kornelious said, "But combined with the great military might of your district, which estimated by Capitol is very large, your costume fits the District perfectly."

But in the end, is monitored and controlled by Capitol I think, but I prefer to keep quiet. Soon I'm led to the downstairs of the Remake Center, where all tributes and the chariots are gathered. Some have arrived just in Capitol a few hours ago because their districts are more distant than ours are. And then I'm taken to Cato, standing beside our golden chariot. He is using the same type of costume than me, but for some reason it looks better on him than it does on me. I don't let it bother me much. Kostya and the rest of the prep team that was assigned to Cato, began to gossip with the team Kornelious led. I just walked away with Cato towards the huge horses that were trained to pull the chariots, and petted the huge horses' golden- reddish hair.

"Well, so we are not bad comparing with that." I said, looking at the tributes from District 7 who seemed to be trees that had branches like arms and legs, in addition to the entire face painted like tree bark.

"So it's difficult to know whether or not we will please the sponsors. There are still fifteen minutes. Let's talk to the other career tributes."We went directly to the chariot of District 1 , where the two tributes were wearing a pink tunic with several large pierce sparkling diamonds. Cato quickly drew attention of the two:

"We are Cato and Clove from District 2. You are Glimmer and Marvel, right? What are you strengths?"

"I usually practice with spears." Marvel replied coldly.

"I use a machete, but I think I can deal with any other weapon." Glimmer said with no difference in tone.

"Well, I hope you know how to use your hands, because there is no guarantee that we will have specific weapons in games." Unfortunately, Cato was right, it

was not always in the arena a huge variety of weapons available. There could only supplies of food and would be harder to chase and kill the weak in tributes bloodbath. Or there will be only one type of weapon or else specify no supply and the arena is different every year. The Hunger Games were unpredictable.

"Well, I think I can handle it." Marvel said courageously.

"We'll help take care of the toothpick" Glimmer looked at me.

"I can take care of myself." I stared.

"And what can you do?" Marvel said.

"I can throw knives, never miss."

"It's true. As for me, I can use a sword and I know wrestling." Cato spoke with dignity.

Marvel looked at him for a moment, and said "I suppose you want to be the leader."

"Yes. It did is a problem? "Cato said firmly.

"No." Well, at least we have a smart ally. The training of District 2 are heavier than others districts careers. Marvel did have not a chance against Cato.

"Once that only we remain in arena, Clove should be the first that we will get rid of." Glimmer laughed.

I realized she was trying to get me angry just for me to be discarded early in the game. It maybe would be easier Cato or Marvel kill me in close combat in the Bloodbath than later, when I could get away and attack them from afar. But she obviously cannot use this tactic on all of us, because we could kill her together. Maybe she thinks I'm more angry than I look.

"Forget it, it's mine." Cato said rudely, giving Marvel and Glimmer suspicious looks.

"What do you mean? Will you kill it? "Marvel said.

"It would not be as interesting in the end if I kill one of you last, after all Clove is my district. It isn't common in your district?" I felt grateful that he prefers me as a final opponent. Then I realized that this would be problematic for them. They probably would face us in the finale and could only think of running away hoping that Cato and I would killed each other.

"No, I just hope to have an advantage in the end." Marvel said.

"Wouldn't it be better to keep someone weak from making it to the end? We won't know what the conditions will be... "Glimmer said.

"Leave the strategies for later, Clove and I are going to talk with District 4." Cato said.

Then we went to the tributes from District 4, who were dressed as some type of huge fish with a single horn and there was only a hole for the legs, even her arms were did covered as a fin, and faces were did painted gray. It did looks more like a competition to promote those who make the most ridiculous clothing that we promote.

Cato said "We've already got District 1. I hope you have some common sense to accept me as a leader or otherwise better escape the arena. "

"All right. But if you prefer to get rid of my partner early on, it wouldn't be very concerning."Meena said ruthlessly. The boy seemed shorter than me but it did not seem to be very strong.

"He might do better if he lost some fat." I said looking at the boy, "Cato, you decide?."

I know I was also drawn, but at least I was being trained and soon I would have volunteer myself anyway.

"Well, let's see him score." He turned his attention to the younger boy. "Listen up boy, if you disappoint me, better not think about finding me in Bloodbath. "

"Yes , I did not train much, but I'll try." The boy said hesitantly, apparently a little scared.

"Probably it will end up mad as Annie Crest." Meena said, causing me to become irritated.

"But she struggled and ended up winning anyway." I replied firmly.

I was defensive because Annie won the Hunger Games in which Adrian died. She should not get away from that boy from District 6 who attacked her partner , but considering what he did after ... Well, it was one of the few things I actually considered pretty grotesque in games. At least it was Annie, a career that won those games and not one of the poor who had remaining it and drowned while she could swim. But as soon as I stop in my daydreams, I realize that Meena looked at me for a minute as if trying to guess my thoughts, but she just shrugged and nodded.

"The agreement was accepted, at least I will ally myself to you." She said.

"And we'll see what you can actually do in training." Cato said to the younger boy.

Then we left them, almost everyone were upon the chariots. Our mentors were waiting for us and so we did turn and rushed.

"At least there idea seems decent, all I had was a cape full of fake liquid cement." Enobaria talked a little irritated, perhaps remembering that. "Now stand up and maintain a rigid posture to show superiority because they seem distracted, they will think you are stupid." I figured some idiots would fall in the chariot spoiling everything, but I never saw it coming.

Suddenly, plays the opening song and I see the District 1 get out the door that will take them to the street where the crowd of potential sponsors we expect. And so it is our turn to leave, I see thousands of people cheering and shouting our names. Cato and I stretched our arms in a gesture of war and superiority , but without looking at anyone in particular , as if they were unworthy of our presence, although it is true . For a moment I see us on the big screen and realized how powerful and ruthless we looked . No surprise that I stay with it all, because our district was a favorite, but I could could feel great satisfaction and confidence that I would win. And the big screen in street shows other tributes while citizens shout their names. But the poorest tributes had names overshadowed by us, careers tributes. Until I hear the scream increasingly, other two names that did not belong to our group.

Careful not falter our stance and have not fallen from the chariot, we look at the screen and to our surprise, and all of the districts, I see the tributes from District 12 gaining attention of sponsors. They were using a ridiculous cape while being covered by an artificial fire that covered their bodies and were holding hands like a couple. Most of the losers calling attention in fire and acting as a double for the Hunger Games? Well, at least they chose a good way to be killed by trying to steal our glory. For things get more stupid , someone threw a rose in hand of the girl from District 12 who I think is named Katniss, and she just smells it, blow a kiss to who sent the roses while citizens act as if he had taking something invisible while screaming her name.

I knew that anyone from poorer districts, especially District 12, could hardly have courage to sacrifice, even by a relative. And when it seems they could be an exception actually is an idiot opportunist who took advantage of his own sister to seem selfless and gain respect from her district, along the attention of sponsors. Great inconveniences people seem to be easier to kill. I just look to Cato, who seemed trying to hide the anger that he was feeling against those two. And I knew he saw the same in me.

The chariots tributes do go back to the Circle City and goes to the front of the mansion President Coriolanus Snow. Standing on the balcony above us, I see him go out and make a speech about how he has power over us and how this event is as a symbol for all of Panem. I do not pay much attention, I just see only as a weak old man who never had to work to deserve all the attention of the people.

But why should I care about it? All I needed was the pride of my district that basically made me the strong warrior that I , Cato and some candidates for my district are today. I glance at Cato, who also looks like it is thoughtful. And I also have not forgotten the anger I was feeling against the tribute of 12 who was calling even more attention because that stupid fire. Then we returned to the Training Center and got off our chariot.

"What was that? These two are dumber than I thought." I said in general conversation.

"Does not really matter, it was the stylist who did the work. It can successfully call the public's attention, but she was not trained."

"And if she thinks she can win by only seem to be friendly, then you're wrong. " I said angrily.

"Or she knows what she is doing to gain sponsors?" Cato looked doubtful.

"Do not think so, it seems that just came to enjoy the food of the capitol. " I said impulsively. Cato just looked at me thoughtfully, but just smiled and nodded.

For a moment, I thought maybe the girl had help of mentor and perhaps it was not so drunk and useless as it appeared on television and gave useful tips. But it was hard to imagine anyone in District 12, the poorest of the poorest districts, being smart. And I could not think of a competitor in a compassionate way, because that would make things difficult for me.

And when our stylists come to us to congratulate us another with words that we cannot understand, we see the District 12 arrive and see Katniss talk to that boy, Peeta . I realized that basically all other tributes were looking both upset or angry for stealing their attention, although I do not think that they could compete against Cato and I. In a moment Peeta smiled as if he had tried to look nice and then Katniss stood on tiptoe and kissed in a bruise on his face.

Now I 'm starting to wonder if they're really stupid. And as I recall, Reaping in District 12 , the boy was crying a lot and the girl seemed not to realize what was happening. They really have a plan or are crazy. After they saw that we were both watching them we went straight to the elevator and saw our mentors appear to accompany us . When we go to the second floor, our mentors and leaders both chief stylist sat down to table.

"What was that?" Brutus spoke harshly to Kornelious, " Why didn't you give them something better?"

"Maybe I missed the update of the latest fashion, maybe next we should use that cape of molten gold!"

"Good idea, and we should add fire! " Kostya said excitedly.

"It seems to be a very original idea! We could put a funnel in the head of both tributes and making false lava flow as if the tributes were mountains. " They were already thinking about tributes in next Hunger Games without even having finished working on us. And they talk as if a volcano and mountain were the same thing , when in fact it is only in a volcano that an eruption occurs, releasing lava. I doubt the capitol learn how things work in the districts.

Enobaria just stared at them as if to scream, but said nothing. Unfortunately, even for victorious, they were not free to harm idiots citizens of capitol.  
Enobaria spoke at Cato and me "You've managed to ally yourselves with other careers?"

"Sure. Both District 1 and District 4 both as usual. " Cato said.

"Great. Tomorrow you two will begin training for what will actually have to do in the arena. This will be time to check the other tributes can and do try to intimidate them with your. "

"Finally." I said.

"And if some unlucky tribute which is a good fighter, try to join you because it is easier to deal with them, just let them catch you by surprise. " Enobaria completed .

"But if he refuses, then we'll try to kill them in the bloodbath, right?" Cato said arrogantly.

"Exactly. If the specialty arena requires someone from another district, take them as your prisoner"

"Or do not worry about it." Brutus added, "but enjoy all you can to kill as many tributes as you can at the Cornucopia."

"Anyway, now it's time to focus on training skills and reinforce the best of you . You are dismissed. "Cato and I nodded and went out to the hallway leading to our room.

Before I went to my room Cato said "Do not worry Clove; to me you and I were all better than everyone else in that pathetic Chariot. I promise we will take revenge against the district 12 when we are in the arena."If it were anyone else I would respond with I did not need your pity or I 'm much better than you think. But I liked being motivated by Cato and I could not understand why , although I think it's because he's my only real friend . In addition, I need to find something to lessen my anger.

"All right . There should still be more dangerous things in the arena than having the attention stolen just because someone is wearing a costume stupider than I am." I reply, trying not to just smiled at me and went to his room.

I walked into my room to change for a lot less flashy clothes and then went to dinner. But for a moment I think that Cato is just manipulating my emotions to be easier to kill me , but I 'm sure he is being genuine to me. We met a long time to know when one of us is lying or being truthful. I know he would not kill an ally from his district while they were asleep or something. Warriors must end each other fairly, with all their potential. Scamming against the weak and ignorant is stupid. Anyway I'm ready.

I changed into better clothes and went straight to dinner. The avox, who are basically forced to be servants because committing some sort of crime, quickly prepared our dinner. The avox have their tongues cut so that they do not complain and we can only give them. Brutus likes it and enjoys screaming orders at them, calling incompetent and other horrible things. But I ignore them and pay attention to the food. Several small golden cornucopias serving as cauldrons with different foods like pasta and different types of meats and fish. The food could feed a person for a month. I see Cato laughing, looking for food, probably remembering that the poorest would surely be throwing themselves at the table. I try to control myself not to get too bloated and end up sick because I want to be well enough to go to practice tomorrow. And if I end up missing the idiots from other districts will think I am so arrogant that I think I have no need to train...

One way or another it is difficult to resist the amount of food and the bowls are never empty. In our district we only ate the amount required to be well nourished. The Capitol is the official excuse for rationing and save the food for everyone. But as far as I've seen it on every floor of this building, there is this much food for each pair of tributes, then all Panem may be well fed. For some reason, it irritates me. Then we went to a room to see the broadcast of the opening ceremony, even though I was not very comfortable, but Enobaria insisted that maybe they could see better because Cato and we do not call much attention.

Once the broadcast started, Cato and I just made fun of other tributes, even if they were our future allies. I could see the chariot of District 1 emitted a lightthat made both Marvel and Glimmer shine more than before. And I think that District 1 is only valued because it produces useless items, which for some reason is what Capitol like.

As soon as we turned up, we applaud enthusiastically. Cato and I were awesome, but then they showed our scores in training, so there will actually be enough sponsors. After the District 3, District 4 came who were costumed and fish were curved so that they looked like two huge fish out of the carriage, which was designed to look like waves. They even threw water over their heads as if they were whales... But even I couldn't see the faces of the tribute, which should be more relevant than the hideous clothes. After a few other tributes even more stupid clothes, came the worst part , District 12. Cato complained:

"I do not understand what people see in them, plus they have a great chance of being killed. "

"Well, I guess it shows any union between them." Enobaria replied coldly "Notice that all other pairs seem to not notice one another. But those two to look like they do not approve of that they will have to kill each other. As if did still respect between them."

"Nonsense, they will still kill each other at the end or even the beginning." Brutus laughed.

But because they care to demonstrate that they do not want to kill each other? It is rare to have allies from one poorest district and anyway they are still forced to kill each other. And when was the last time that both the District 12 tributes escaped from Bloodbath and allied among themselves? From what I know, this happened with the last winner of District 12 and there are still more than 20 years in a Quarter Quell.

Quarter Quell Hunger Games are that are performed every twenty- five years. The difference is that these games always have an extra challenge and the arenas are much more prepared for Gamemakers. The victorious, District 12, those games only won by sheer luck and perhaps some cunning... It's hard to tell when I always see him drinking on television and there was no victor of that district since he won, so it's a bad mentor. Unfortunately, I will not be able to participate in the Quarter Quell. Actually, I feel more depressed than I am now, reasons I'd rather not think too much about. I tried to concentrate on what was happening now.

"We also we saw the act as a stupid couple. But they gave no attention to each other when they were in the Reaping." I said.

"Anyway, they seem to try to gain sponsors on their own. No surprise, the weakest tributes generally try to survive on that and as careers we always hunt the tributes into the arena."Cato said, looking at me .

"Maybe they call him attention only because it is a novelty what those two did." Enobaria spoke.

"And what could you suggest? It was all just a waste of time and a way to promote the work of stylists, not tributes."Brutus spoke angry, looking for our stylists who smiled foolishly without realizing that they were being insulted.

"But Enobaria, if you think about it, would think it was a good idea if Cato and we did the same thing as those two did?" I asked without thinking much about it .

She looked at me and said seriously: "No. The Capitol believes we are machines of battle and it would be artificial to show something like that. People just liked the District 12 tributes because they did not even have a real idea about who they are... They are a just a weak toy." It was truth. The careers always had to act in a cruel, hard and well prepared to kill so just because it's what the Capitol expects us to be in the arena. While other districts were simply ignored and could act for the public as they please as long as it does not offend the Capitol. It left me outraged. Although I do not regret having had a ruthless attitude, I felt that I would have held the hand of Cato. No, this may not mean anything... We were trained to see each other as rivals and I doubt that an alliance like that was going forward and ensure the victory of a two tributes.

"Well she is right." Cato said, glancing at me.

Enobaria seemed to consider something for a moment, but said "Well, that's all. Better, we go to sleep"

**Continue...**

* * *

**N/A: All constructive review are welcome. :)**


	4. The first day of training

**N/A: Okay? Thanks for following my story. :)**

**1) clovelycato555: please update :)**

**R:I'm glad you're enjoying the story. ^^**

* * *

I was not sure what I dreamed. All I remember is that I did watch the screen of those Hunger Games. Surely, there was blood and then more water coming out of the screen and then all I saw was a huge glow that resembled flames. All remaining detail was done overlooked when I heard Enobaria knocking.

"Wake up, already are seven in the morning." Yelled Enobaria.

I'd already behind in my district, but for the idiots of Capitol, day begins at ten hours so all the tributes have to start training at that time. I 'm sure that we, tributes, were the first to wake up this whole Capitol. In addition, I realize that Cato had already awake before me.

"You was did sleep well?" He asks.

"Of course, not that it matters." I said, not wanting to talk about my dreams, which were perhaps did me look weak.

"Great, when you get to training, remember to intimidate other tributes." Enobaria said .

"Obvious, " interrupted Brutus." The weakest will waste time trying did discover in that activities that are good. "

"But some of them could not try to hide what skills they are really good?" Cato said.

"Maybe. But just watch see the districts of which came the tributes. A child of District 8, which produces textiles, will hardly know how to handle an ax. Now if there is a big tribute with strong arms from District 7 who is not using an ax in training ... Well, gives off. "Enobaria said .

"District 7? The last victorious won there by tricking other tributes, is not it? "I questioned.

"Yes, but you get the point. In addition, if was this case, be wary of whiners tributes and try to eliminate them right in the beginning. "

I remembered the boy from District 12 who was crying in his Reaping and then looked a lot better with that girl , who was ignoring him in the beginning ... Of course there were other tributes crying , but he seemed to change his mood much faster .

"Alright, we'll do this."

Next, we went to the basement of the Training Center, where the real training would happen. Our stupid escort did want accompany us, but our mentors not allowed and it was easy to get to location. Was just to use the elevator, push the button and go through the underground corridor. Not lose more time did thinking what our escort really does ... And we were the first to arrive.

Soon came other careers and then everything else that formed a circle around the Head Trainer, Atala, almost as useless as our escort.

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I am about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You will have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." She said .

Not if I shoot my knives before that I think, but I'll be quiet. Of course I knew some basic things like assemble some types of tents and light a fire, but I see no reason to decorate all kinds of edible plants when we rely on sponsors or supply the Cornucopia. And not to mention that the food in arena could is poisoned.

I remember there was a Hunger Games in which the alleged actually edible plants have been did modified to be poisonous, and it killed half the tributes that wanted to outsmart us, careers.

Once Atala stop talking, we go to the weapons station. Knives and swords are the same as you have in District 2, but there were also more varieties like spears, bows and arrows, maces and daggers. We careers are the first to take up arms and start to practice.

"Cool, we do not have weapons like that quality in our district." Marvel said.

Of course not. Districts are prohibited from train children for Hunger Games, but as the Capitol want "entertainment", so they allow some most loyal districts , districts careers , train candidates for tributes . But without seeming too obvious for us to remember who is in control.

In District 1 produces luxury items, so they do not have much excuse to train beyond "self-defense" and maintain healthy and strong physique.

The District 4 justifies the practice because they need to be healthy and strong to fish and dive into the deep seas to collect pearls and seafood. They also taught us that they take care of the entire coast of Panem to prevent someone quit. I do not know why, because Panem is supposed to last civilization left after a global catastrophe that did sink rest of the world.

My districts have officially Training Center for future Peacekeepers, and then we can work harder in training to strengthen us and did get something close to train with weapons. That's why we have more victorious and become leaders of the group of careers more often than 1 or 4 .

"Well, now let's show what we are capable. " Cato said and we agree doing noise, attracting attention of other tributes, for well we play our role to intimidate other tributes.

Then I go to the section of the knives and see three targets, which had shapes of people, they were 10 feet away. There was also a flashing light on top of the targets indicated that the mortality of my strokes. So I picked up my knives, I realize that my side has a timekeeper that immediately already started registering my time. I focused on targets and quickly threw my knives against the breasts of my two targets, so I quickly picked up a third knife and did throw against the head of the third, which was before me. I hit the top score. So I turn around, I see some other tributes poorest who are still learning to use a knife. They are obviously scared of my ability, as they should, and it makes me smile of satisfaction.

I realized that all tributes seemed well fed more than in Reaping Day. But anyway, the poorest and youngest still showed signs of fear. And the strongest, were already practicing. Marvel and Meena were throwing spears while Glimmer practiced with a mace, with accuracy almost as good as mine. But Cato prefers to devote close combat, slicing the dummies with a brutality that should be pretty daunting for those who do not know him. Cato is also good with spears, but also is not very accurate.

Seabrook still seemed to try the basics like lighting a campfire and there seems to be good with weapons. The only thing that makes us remember that he is a career is that it is well fed and can be more competent than others can poorest tributes. And he can be arrogant, but the problem is that he tries so hard and it sounds ridiculous.

"How do you think will survive at least the bloodbath? Did you think about scientific theories? "He said trying to insult the girl who I think is of District 3 while they were in line of how to do a fire training section.

"Yes, about which the probability of someone dying in the first five minutes after insult each of the twenty- three people who have to kill you." She replied.

This made him to shut up for a while. Meanwhile, we continue to engage in combat until the time of the meal. Each pair of tributes from the same district took a reserved portion of the table, but many of them do not even look at each other and gets as much as possible away from each other. As for us, careers, started discussing the training and other tributes.

"Did you see their faces when they saw that I hit three targets in less than five seconds?" I said laughing.

"They were probably the same tributes that saw me when I shoot arrows and were still shaken." Glimmer laughed.

"Alright, I hope they are with fears and did just really stading in arena as well. It will be easier to hit. "Marvel said.

"You can be good at shooting, but I doubt you win Cato in close combat." I said.

"Thank you. I cannot wait to break these slugs. "Doing us laugh.

"Probably the tributes from District 3 will be the first to die." Seabrook said, taking it because he and Meena were sitting in front of the tributes from District 3, which for a moment looked at them, but then looked away.

"Impressive." Meena said sarcastically, "Now stop picking on the same tribute just because you cannot give a good answer. ".

I realized that both tributes from District 3 were higher than Seabrook and perhaps so do not seem to feel very intimidated by it. At least I have my skills to compensate for that I am lower than they are. Not that I thought that the two were strong or something. And then I heard someone repeating hysterically across the table, laughing the tributes from District 12. I realized that besides me, everyone was staring at them, but they just us ignored and continued to talk to each other. No other pair of tributes beyond our careers group was talking and even those who were close of 12 seemed to be surprised. I almost felt forced to stay nearby for them to know why they act like they having fun. But I try not to care about it, maybe they're just crazy. I realized that Meena was still trying to hear what they were talking.

After a few seconds of embarrassment, we went back to talk and mocking the other districts, especially the 12. But it was true that we were in doubt about what they are doing could, for the poorest tributes could always is creating a plan, since they cannot face us directly, with some exceptions.

"You heard what those two losers were talking about? The girl said she had to fight against a bear by a beehive ... I mean, seriously. "Meena laughed.

"They leave wild animals come in their district?" Glimmer said incredulously.

"I would not be surprised if a hungry mob attacked the bear and devoured him." Marvel said.

I laughed at it and realized that Cato seemed to think anything about it, but then laughed.

"Well, then we could use food to lure them as bait if they are very desperate to the point of fighting bears." He said sarcastically.

"To this must serve the bloodbath." I replied, and he agreed.

Almost nobody ate much to continue training for the rest of the afternoon. Then, without drawing attention evaluate other tributes. As soon as it was night, we were did all asked to go back to our floor. Once we returned, we were soon approached by Enobaria and Brutus.

"And then? " Brutus said.

"Both the District 1 and District 4 girl four seem to be good. But I have doubt about the boy of District 4. "Cato said quickly.

"Okay, maybe you can let it defend the camp or something."

"Why not just kill him from the start?" I asked.

"If you killed an ally very quickly, yours other allies may decide to turn against you two as soon as possible."

I figured that one of them could kill Cato and this did not please me. Although I doubt that even his partner would not mind, I agree with her:

"Okay, he can at least kill one of the newest and weaknesses tributes that dare steal our food."

"What about other tributes?" Enobaria asked.

"We have not seen a lot of others; after all it is the first day."

"Typical. " Brutus said, "The untrained always get lost. You may decide to ally with someone now or leave after the score, when it is clear who is the strongest tributes. "

"But that will be only after the training days away and you will have little time to talk to any other tribute, before and after the interview." Enobaria warned.

"Right. The biggest tribute is that of from district 11, but I do not want to ally with him because he seems to be stupid. "

"Clove , I think it will be easier if we got rid of him if he is our ally . I think Enobaria said that yesterday. "Cato said .

"Exactly. And these two of the 12 are still attracting attention? "Enobaria asked .

"Yes , I heard the girl a hive competed against a bear . Obviously, it was a foolish bluff. Do not think so, Cato? "I laughed.

Cato looked okay thoughtful about it.

" Maybe . But the girl seems stronger than an ordinary girl in the poorest districts. And if she dares to jump the fence to get food? This explains the story with the bear ...".

"And run the risk of being caught and turn a avox or even dead? Not a chance. "

"Clove, we are talking about the girl who volunteered for the Hunger Games just to protect her sister."

Well, Cato had a point.

"Right. But and electric fences? They are not electrified, it is? And like no Peacekeepers captured her ? "

"It should not be difficult," Brutus said . "One of the reasons for the District 12 is considered the joke of Panem is precisely because it is not well guarded and the rules are not followed rigidly. "

"True, I also remember that I hear that the electricity that district was rarely on." Enobaria added.

I was beginning to see where it was coming. I talked to Cato:

"Wait, but District 12 tributes rarely won and there are very incompetent because they have not learned anything since early something that can help in the arena, unlike all others districts, is not it?"

"Yes."

"Suppose that girl can find a way to get food in the region outside the districts, but why does it matter? And if there is no food in Cornucopia, we at least know of some edible fruits and hunt small animals. Because if we would want her as an ally? "

Of course us, careers, do not really know how to look for food nature , but of course we know of some common fruits like an apple . Just because we are trained to be arrogant, does not mean we do not have common sense.

Cato looked at me for a moment and then smiled:

"Alliance? I do not want the girl of 12. I just think that if that girl drew attention to the Chariot Ride, so she can get sponsors and if arena is like where she lives, she can survive naturally. I mean she is one of the tributes that can learn to hide. "

"But you and Enobaria said five minutes ago that it would be better to keep tributes more dangerous or difficult to find. "

"Clove is a little hard to convince a poorer tribute to join us, because we are careers. Did you really think a tribute from the poorest district and that violates all the rules to feed would accept to ally with us? "

Now that I was processing the idea about that girl, I was still finding it strange. She does what she wants to violate the rules and gets away with it while we all , careers , spent a lifetime having to accept what our districts expect from us and we are simply ignored ? I was getting increasingly willing to kill her, which would help a lot in games.

"Enobaria, what do you expect of us in relation to them? As Cato said, they probably will not want to ally with us. "

"It would not cost to try in a few days. Besides, these two have perhaps great chance to get sponsors and imagine how much win if they join you, careers already making great sponsors of course. This may mean not survive if Cornucopias had good survival items. "

"Good point. But I doubt that the sponsors continues to focus on them so announce the score of the two training. I doubt that they gain more than 3. "

"Well, you're probably right. But until then, we can only think of various probabilities. "

"Okay."

"Well, it's time to eat and send this useless for work." Brutus said.

"And later, you two should watch the ranking of probability of victory."

And it was not like the avox really had to work hard. Just had to select what we asked for food and then it should load up our table. Soon we ate all we could, Cato and I went to the living room to watch the channel in which only showed a score of tributes that show our age, weight, size and probability of winning. This is useful to know what would be a good ally and how our performance, but it is actually made for people who had capitol interested in sponsoring or betting.

"They might well have put our names, but either way we work a lot today. We have more 8- 1 win. "Cato said.

I accept. It is apparent that the Capitol only thinks of us in something like "Male Tribute 2 " or "female tribute 2 ", which do seem less human . But I had to see this way if I wanted to survive. Any tribute knows that Hunger Games is no place for compassion. And we careers, we could not expect that.

And besides, I know that I now have 7-1 chance of victory, so I already feel more secure and confident. Cato already has 5-1 odds of winning and we are the two best group career. Marvel, Glimmer and Meena have to win 8-1, while Seabrook is 10-1. Maybe we're not the most powerful group of career history of Hunger Games, but at least Cato and I have the highest probability of winning. This is because we can improve the score in the coming days ...

The rest is pretty much a joke. The weakest is the tributes of the poor girl of 11 with 80-1 odds while the best is ugly copartner her it has 50-1, but very little for us. Fortunately for us, both in the district had 12 chances to win 60-1 .

"Excellent. They soon will be forgotten and the two receive our sponsors. And we'll probably be the two finalists. "Cato said of course, but trying to look lively.

"Yes , one of us will bring honor to our district . " We reply in the same tone.

I remembered that my Token Tribute that Quirina had given me and the oath that I did. I thought I should show soon to Cato, but he interrupted me:

"I've been thinking that if you win, you would be an excellent mentor for the next tributes from District 2."

"Me? But the way you try to look brutal and firm, I thought that you yourself would indicate a competent mentor. "

"Yes. But I 'm tall and it is apparent that I am strong, people might think I'm generic career as Brutus. You can surprise someone. "

"Well, if you insist, I'll accept the compliment." Doing what I replied smiling.

Then I decide to show my medallion for another day. In the coming days, we were going to train more rigorously than before, as we did in District 2 . On the second day, followed the same training routine the day before the previous day until after lunch. We realize that some tributes were less nervous and more anxious. I do not mean that they were talking animatedly as if friends , except District 12 , but obviously the majority of mentors already managed to make the tributes focus on the fact that they will have to go to the Hunger Games , like it or not .

One of the few who were still silent was the tribute from District 3, perhaps because they were in front of Meena and Seabrook, besides being very nearby to us, so we would not give to talk about plans. They pretty much are together with us at the table, but they are not our allies, let alone careers. I read that District 3 used to be one of the richest of Panem, weakened until long after the war.

One of the most notable was that ugly District 11. He was always quiet, but seemed're not afraid of the situation and poorly trained. Just looked sometimes for District 12 only because they were in front of them. I also notice that the girl of 11, despite being the youngest tribute also seems calm that other tributes and look further into that girl of 12. Then something occurred to me:

"Cato, do you think those girl of District 11 would be allied to District 12?"

He looked at that group for a moment and understands what I meant, while the rest of our group seemed a bit confused.

"It makes a bit of sense." Cato said.

"Why ... Oh, I get it." Glimmer said.

"Really?" Marvel said cynically, "That little girl of 11 thinks that just because she reminds that sister of girl of 12, she will be saved by it? They are different people and in the end, only one can survive.".

Well, they are smarter than I thought.

"Her name is Rue." Seabrook said, to our amazement.

"How did you know? " Meena asked suspiciously.

"Near the camouflage section. I hear that girl try to talk to Peeta, the boy of 12 , on his partner and that was when she performed . Why we did not call the tributes by name? "

Almost roll my eyes to that. It would be easier to kill them if we know nothing about them and less human as we saw it, the better. The exception is our group, but we are trained to handle it . Now I'm suspicious if Seabrook was trying to look like a fool to distract us during the Hunger Games, or if it is so.

"Why we do not care "Meena said, "What do they talk about?".

"Rue is really interested in siding with Katniss. Peeta denied because he had other plans, but she could combine the girl that any help to her during the games."

Really? Who would help someone else in the Hunger Games for a reason like that? Compassion is not a great reason to do alliances, and completely forget the point of Hunger Games that can only have one victor.

"That girl is too weak to be of help in a fight. Whereas 11 would know how to find food, it makes sense because 12 would like to ally with them. "Marvel said, "I know that children do not learn anything from 12 to serve in the arena until after 18 years, when they are ineligible . " .

"But that girl of 12 is good at identifying wild plants . It is as good as those tributes 9 and 11. "Seabrook said.

I'm becoming increasingly sure that she picks illegally food and could survive in the forest. But I was not really worried because she has to be untrained. It will be as a extra tribute to an 11 or 9...

"Great, if so , then obviously there is no point asking for any help to them . Seabrook and Meena can help in case of food shortage. "Cato said.

The only reason we have not learned all about finding food in the wild was because it would exceed the limits allowed training. Furthermore, if everyone could live in the forests , would supposedly be a huge amount of people trying to cross the fence and flee the district. Common sense helps a lot, although there tributes that starved to death in the arena because he could not identify these things. The District 4 is the only career district can learn this and can help a lot if the arena is maritime.

"Besides them, I did not see anyone else trying to make alliances . But it would be good to try to have that big boy around 11 . " Seabrook said .

"No," Cato said , " Let's hope the score . " .

"What difference does it do? It is large enough to cause a problem for us and it makes no difference if he scores 1 or 10 by just being gross. "Seabrook said.

It's a good point, but he does not realize that at least I and Cato are not really interested in it . And I doubt that stupid 11 will accept.

"Well ... I suppose he's right . " Meena said nervously, but looked less comfortable we to accept that miserable 11 .

"I agree, no problem eliminated him while he's asleep." Glimmer spoke softly so that only we heard.

"It does not hurt to ask." Marvel said.

Obviously, Cato seemed a little angry about it. I understand that, Cato could not allow the group disagrees with him, but he also could not require them to do things just the way he wanted, because that would increase the chance of breaking alliance quickly. No career would want to be did outnumbered in the arena because discussed with others at lunch.

Cato gave look hard against Seabrook, but soon accepted:

"Okay, then I'll do it."

Later, at the end of the training session, all us except Seabrook, went to that boy of 11, who had just made a little pitch session, to persuade him to join us. Cato came forward, keeping his intimidating stance:

"Good shot, you might have some use to us."

Apparently, the boy was distracted because he just skirted us as if we were a pole.

"Wow, that boy is hard." Glimmer laughed with remarkable sarcasm, but Cato had not given up.

"Hey , I 'm talking to you, stupid."

The boy turned 11, showing his scowl, it was apparent that the only expression that he had and said :

"I would never ally with a group of arrogant like you. Purpose my name be Thresh, not that it may matter to you."

We're arrogant? Yes, we are trained to do so, but he has no excuse to be rude against us. And he is just a typical poor tribute that want hate us just because we are careers.

I was making a serious expression, but Cato was doing much better with a hard, cold look, I had impression that he would beat Thresh there. Then Cato said with a sarcastic smile:

"All right, I'll do you regret later."

Thresh even did not replied and left. It took a moment to realize that I now know his name, which reminded me of the idiot Tarquin. If we captured him after the Bloodbath, Cato and me maybe can give a good show for the capitol.

Not that I was interested in torturing each of the tributes , but depending on how a tribute can kill another , giving a "good show" for the capitol, could gain sponsors . Then I remember that at least I Cato and we never killed anyone before, so I did not know what would happen. Just because our group is trained, not to say that maybe we got rid going crazy and irrational as that boy of 6, Tito, who played in Hunger Games of my brother... But I should not think about that game, I should concentrate on this and believe that I will not go crazy.

They were usually the poorest tributes that went crazy, but I bet that if one has these career crises, other districts just think it is a standard career. In fact, anything that a career is, the announcers narrated as if we were bloody, as in the game where my aunt won. While Enobaria tore the throat of Tribute of District 9, the announcers described as if she had killed each of the 23 tributes that way and he had liked it. The fact that she did it only once, which was disarmed in a close combat disproportionate body, was totally ignored. At least she gained respect in District 2 as an example of a certain warrior and no care what the rest of Panem thinks.

Moreover, it is not as if she had done as Titus did much to bite the other tributes. In fact, he always had a knife to facilitate the grotesque work ... Although I am brutal and rude, I doubt I go lower myself to that. I hear a noise warning that our training session was over and that we should leave in 15 minutes, not that there were consequences to my knowledge. But half the tributes start to advance to the elevator.

Then Seabrook finally appears and says:

"That boy of 12, Peeta, we 're calling for camouflage section. He asked for an alliance. "

I looked incredulous. In all districts, that less I wanted as an ally was 12. Even his partner, who looked better than a typical tribute from District, was not really a big deal to be our ally. Should she get sponsors because they drew attention Ride the Chariot, unless we still have six careers together with the supplies of the Cornucopia. But the boy? He does not have anything special, besides having a strange mood change. I think if maybe he is crazy tribute this year.

"Really? I do not see why I would accept that void, but we will see if he has a good argument. "Cato said.

We went to the section of camouflage, we saw that boy wiping his arm he was painting so that almost looked like a real trunk. Camouflage looks interesting but useless if you do not have a good fighting skills, and that the arena cannot promote it . Very few have won well and moreover , very eventually died of starvation or were killed by mutts , modified creatures created by Gamemakers who hate tributes that are just sitting . Cato as always, began the conversation:

"And then , how did you could be helping us ? "

"I know you are angry with my partner have been the main attraction in Ride the Chariot . " Peeta said calmly as if he would help us decide something trivial.

It was a half-truth because we were not too worried about it . Moreover, he speaks as if no hand in that girl Chariot Ride, to and then I realized she was gone.

"Anger would be little, but so what? Only that nonsense will not mean much in the arena, and gives some ideas of how you want to finish in the arena. "Cato said harshly.

"Of course not. But I know she is really skillful and probably tomorrow you will see that she is one of the strongest tributes. "

"Where'd you get that? Just tell us soon. "Meena said, but I had impression that we all knew what he would say.

"Okay, straight to the point. Do you accept me in the alliance and I will help you find and you manage to deal with my partner. "

In a way, it surprises me. Never in the history of Hunger Games, one of 12 joined the careers, from what I remember and actually, the tributes of District 12 can rarely be combined with other districts because they have no real skill. Moreover, he directly joined us to betray his partner, but this does not shock me as much as it cannot be decent in the Hunger Games, but still it seemed to me contemptible.

"You really seem to like it." Cato said with an almost imperceptible sarcasm, but Peeta looked a little surprised.

"You mean that in our union on Chariot Ride? I was just trying to weaken it to be an easy target , but now I doubt she'll ally with me in the arena , and much less with you."

"And why we would trust you? If did you are betraying your partner district, you would obviously want to cheat us too. Moreover, none of us think that you are worthy of attention. "I replied.

On the other hand he could deceive us is to try to protect her, but who would do that in the Hunger Games? Neither point in asking this.

"You're right, Clove . " Cato said firmly, but Peeta still insisted.

"Well, tomorrow you will see our scores . Also, I know how I will attract public attention and if I join you will be even more interesting and we will all come out winning more sponsors who separate, at least until the end. "

"You talk as if this was just a show, but it has a point." Marvel said.

Sure, it was once the capitol saw it all. And who knows, maybe they're just tired of watching dozens of ways to kill someone, but I did not want to throw all my focus and what I learned out ... And anyway, we'd have to kill someone to win.

"Well, it seems a bit risky, but you are the one who decides, Cato. " I said, hoping he did not lose more time.

"Okay, we will see if you will join us in three days right after the interview." Cato said.

Well, that was a good idea. I 'm pretty sure he will give up so seeing the two take 12 1-3 . In addition, District 12 also was not even good at interviews.

And so we left before Atala complained that the delay in our return to our floor. So we left the elevator and went to the room, I said:

"If that copy of that false Tarquin had agreed to be our ally , I hope we have killed him the first night. "

"That if I did not try to kill him before." He smiled and we laughed.

"Or we could have gone to kill him together. "

Perhaps look like cruel, but it was hard to pity someone who would otherwise attempt to brutally kill me with a straight face and still reminds me of someone else I hate. I imagine that even his partner, must not have supported in the same place that him. And now as the boy of 12 ... Well, when his partner know that he has teamed up with us, I imagine she'll want to kill him because nobody decent joins do seem that we to be only ones to kill someone in the arena. ... But it's not my problem.

We saw Enobaria and Brutus watching the scoreboard tributes and join them. To our satisfaction, our score improved. Now I had chances to win 5-1, 3-1 Cato had both District 1 and Meena had 7-1 while Seabrook was 9-1, I guess that's just because he is a carrer. All others seem to have improved, but no threat to us. In fact, the pole system not only takes into account our abilities, but also things like our appearance and the amount of sponsors that may unfortunately give more attention to the latter.

If I were a little older and taller, I'm sure I would have the same odds of winning Cato . Moreover, the actual trial will be the score that will do tomorrow and then our way of dealing with the arena. After a reviewing all time:

"Ironic how the most poor rural districts are those which have less chance of winning because the arena is a natural environment like a forest , it is likely that those who are more urban districts that will probably try to go straight to the Cornucopia and die soon. "I said .

"Yes, but the Capitol is entirely urban and "identifies" more with urban districts and leaves aside the more rural. So the careers districts earns more attention."

Obviously "identify "was a way to tell though because urban districts can remember more the Capitol, they have to work and see their children going to the Hunger Games. Although my district is urban, has much more natural environment than here . No citizen of the Capitol lasted half a day working in the quarries.A few minutes later, Brutus turned off the screen and turned to us:

"They got some more ally?"

"The dumb boy of 11 rejected , but the boy of 12 tried to convince us that his partner is a real danger and we could help capture her and also said that she would not ally with us. " I said, but seemed Enobaria incredulous.

"Real danger? At most, I think she might know how to survive in the arena and this is being a bit like the environment of her district, but is not a threat. The boy is bluffing. "She shrugged.

"Now you do not want us to try to be our allies? "

"What I'm saying is that it is easier to control a weak ally. Perhaps the capitol like them , but they really have no skill. The only aim of this is to get sponsors because we do not know how the arena will be hostile. "

She was right a few years ago there was an arena that was just a huge desert, with a small lake next to the Cornucopia, with several dunes, moreover , there was little food in the Cornucopia and half a dozen knives . Because of this, only seven died in the bloodbath tributes and five others died of starvation or dehydration. Only five others were found dead and the careers which then decided to break the alliance, so that when finished and left just a career , was when the penultimate tribute appeared and was killed . In fact , it was this game that Enobaria won.

"I understand." I replied.

"Also, we need someone to watch the Cornucopia while we are hunting the other tributes." Cato added.

I do not see how that boy of 12 can fight against anyone, much less kill. And with whom he would fight? By the score, he is better than both tributes and girl 10 of 11 only. And even less doubt that he would hurt someone much weaker. But I prefer not to discuss.

After we had dinner and talked about the scores that we would have to get tomorrow. For most tributes is the last chance to improve before going to the arena , but we trained careers throughout our childhood and I'm sure I win a ten is definitely not above eigth. Can I even sound arrogant, but we have good reason to be confident.

**Continue...**

* * *

**N/A: I imagine that more dialogue and less description would be best for you, is not it? Well, until the next ... :)**


	5. Scoring

**N/A: How are you? Thanks for reading my fic. ^ ^**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day, the last day of training, we would only train until lunchtime and be called for a individual session, to show our best skills to the Gamemakers and receive scores. Each tribute has ten minutes to impress the Gamemakers. Although this is in the Training Center and they were watching us all of the other days, I never paid much attention to them until now. Each tribute waited in a room and were called by order of district. This meant I had to wait thirty minutes for Cato and both District 1. But by my calculations, District 12 tributes will have to wait almost two hours to get to their turn and it made me smile mentally. A few minutes after Glimmer left, I talk to Cato.

"Surprise them."

"Of course, I want you to do the same." Cato said, and then his name was called.

After some more time, it was my turn. Enobaria did not even need to remember that I was the best at throwing knives, because that is what I trained the most in. As soon as I entered, I saw ten mannequins all stacked and dismembered in the corner of the room, and am pretty sure that Cato was responsible for most of the massacre.

"You can start." The Head Gamemaker said with an annoying accent.

I lost no time; I went to the most challenging section to shoot moving targets. During most of the time, I threw all knifes with extreme precision at all vital points, without forgetting to keep an arrogant attitude that was not even necessary because I felt increasingly more lively to show my advance.

So I gave over fifty released knives in five minutes, I went up to a mannequin and stabbed the only leftover foam. Although I doubt that something exactly like the real fight, it is enough to impress the Gamemakers. Then I was allowed to leave and I left happy.

As soon as I returned to my floor, I saw everyone waiting.

"Do not get too lively for me, I know I'll get a ten." I spoke with arrogance.

"Of course you will, but maybe I'll take a twelve after my little massacre." Cato said.

I laugh because it is already extremely difficult to get an eleven, but twelve? This has never happened before, but I hope it is someone from our district. Although for the general patterns of Panem, I already deserve a twelve, I have a feeling that I can always do better. After all, I still could have trained harder. Just know that we should try to be better than everyone else, even my brother, Enobaria or Cato. In fact, we all try to be better than everyone.

"How did you two recieve high scores in games?" I said to Enobaria and Brutus.

"I did hit all ten targets at over 10ft. I really deserved to have taken more than ten, but perhaps Gamemakers were not paying much attention." Enobaria said.

The second most remarkable thing about Enobaria was her ability to shoot from a long distance. I still remember how she hit the tributes who tried to flee after did figthting careers of far.

"I used all available weapons at targets. I hit so many parts that I technically hit all vital points and received a ten." Brutus said.

I have no doubt that he did it. He was good with weapons, but he used more close combat. It was almost disturbing to see how he strangled, smashed the bones of tributes and then killed them.

I was not born when he won the 49th Hunger Games, but the Training Center allows us to watch the older games. Usually we watch the victors of District 2, 1 and 4, as other districts generally only won by luck as convenient arenas with their district.  
Later, after dinner, we turn on the television to watch the score. Caesar Flickerman, the master of ceremonies of the Hunger Games began with an unnecessary compliance and was soon announcing the names of the tribute:

"District 1, Marvel Ulysses, nine."

"I'm surprised that he did not take seven. He seems thin." Brutus laughed, but Enobaria asked to be quiet.

"District 1, Glimmer Graciana, nine."

Another average score... It is now our names.

"District 2, Cato Meldrick, ten".

We applaud for a while and quickly fell silent to hear my score.

"District 2, Clove Ernestine, ten".

We animate it and they applauded for me. I began to wonder if cities of the Capitol would remember my last name and realize that I am related with another two victors. One won a fifty-six years ago and has been dead for twelve years, then probably they remember Enobaria who won recently. Maybe they think it is just a coincidence, but in my district, the last names of victors are valued more than those who did not participate in the Hunger Games. So this is why my mother kept her last name even after she got married. They should remember Enobaria because she told me that she is quite popular here and maybe that may be a reason why she did not try to get me to look threatening.

Someone smart who was watching all of the Hunger Games would realize that. But I'm not Enobaria, I will give my own show and be remembered in my own way. On the other hand, the good thing is that it would have secured sponsors. Then return to focus on ratings. Although Caesar took the time to talk, it was very easy to look at the below photo tribute numbers behind him. Both the District 3 took less than five.

"Do not soften for them just because of the score... A victor from a poor district had only a three of a score a few years ago." Brutus said.

And considering what little I saw the victors of that district, they actually used to gain intelligence and stir in electronic traps. But of course this kind of thing is not always accessible in the arena, much less in private presentation at the training center... Caesar continued.

"District 4, Seabrook Fisk, eight."

"Well, he'll is in our group just to protect our supply." Cato said.

"District 4, Meena Iantha, nine."

"So this means we two are the leaders in the group." I smiled at Cato.

"Yes and I will be the leader." He spoke in the same lively tone, arrogant.

I said nothing, because it would be easier for him to control others. No matter, at least it's someone of my district.

The following scores until the tributes of District 10, were the most forgettable because many were below eight. Just give a little attention to those who took between five to seven...Girl of 5 scored five, after the girl of 6, both of 7 and both of 8 had reasonable score .

Whereas 9 and 10 were very low and I was expecting just one of girl of 11, but then Caesar spoke

"District 11, Rue Forsythia, seven."

"This is a surprise for someone so small, but still is not enough for us." Cato said.

"District 11, Thresh Doane, ten."

"Great, now he'll think that automatically will win and try to fight against all tributes directly." I laughed.

"By frown, maybe he would mark ten be ugly and we know that they must find this great thing." Cato said.

I really expected it, because I did not want to get near that slug 11 longer than needed, just enough to kill him. It seemed to me just a pathetic and dangerous boy; exactly as I saw Tarquin when I was younger ... I wonder if that stupid will be the Titon this year. Caesar continued.

"District 12, Peeta Mellark, eight."

"It is high for someone of that district. In all those years I was a mentor, no tribute of 12 had more than three." Enobaria said.

"Maybe Seabrook is no longer our freighter, but still let's ponder this." Cato said .

And Caesar hesitated for a second and then said.

"District 12, Katniss Everdeen, eleven. "

I took a few seconds to process information until I said, almost shouting.

"How can this ugly slug get it?"

I looked at the others, who seemed as grave and hard as me.

"If it is so, we have to kill it as quickly as possible." Cato said harshly.

"Do you really think that it is a threat?"

"No, but if Gamemakers liked most of it, then we will have problems in the arena."

"He's right, sponsors are one thing, but if the Gamemakers resolve to help her to give a good game you will have problems."

It was true, they rarely leave the strongest tributes to imply starve to death or accident. If the games are getting very still and tributes never meet, they use the Mutts to collect tributes to start a fight. But if they have only the weak tributes, they can also try to finish it somehow more interesting way and please the audience.

"Probably that girl scared the Gamemakers somehow, but for someone of 12 do this, maybe just attacking them... But is unlikely." Brutus said.

"Then she must obviously be crazy." I said.

"It is her problem, because she probably thinks she'll have to die anyway... I do not recommended it to you because you have always had more chance of getting out alive than them"

"We can be punished and controlled even being victors?"

"Well, there are limits that they prefer are not exceeded. In addition, Gamemakers are important to the Capitol."Enobaria spoke with little case.

Then it would be right. On the other hand, I had impression that there were things she was hiding, but in hindsight, seeing how everything is so controlled by the Capitol, so I doubt they would give as much freedom even for a victor. Perhaps for this reason Enobaria and Brutus have not killed our stylist and avox. But it did not seem very important because the whole life I've been trained to accept that I was limited, I could only fight for the things that were within my reach. So I 'm struggling to gain the respect of my district. If I really like or approve of it... It was not something that anyone should think in Panem.

I wonder if Cato thinks so too, but I never had to ask these things... And then the aberration called Venusa, I forgot who was with us, bellowed:

"Tomorrow it will be time to train for interviews." She spoke with such an acute accent, I thought Brutus would finally go munch her, but we all ignore it.

"Anyway, if that girl wants to see as a real danger, her problem because I will have no mercy in killing her." I told.

Soon I was taking a long bath wondering what that girl would have done to impress Gamemakers. I easily imagined as a threat to be exterminated. By the way I saw in Reaping, she seemed cold and quite contrary to the boy, then they changed their behavior as if they were a couple... Maybe the mentor asked them to do this whole show. Maybe that was why her partner wants to betray her. If I was forced to pretend that I was in love with someone frowning as Tarquin, I would also betray him by more disciplined people and everyone would understand.

And if was Cato... For some reason, I could not handle that idea. So I leave the bathroom, put on my clothes and soon heard a knock on the door, it was Cato:

"All right? I just wondered if you wanted to talk."

"I'm fine. Just a little irritated by some of those slugs get to be better than us. "

"Hey, people with lower scores have won it before and we're fine."

"I know, I'm not afraid of her, but they are encouraging sponsors to bet on them."

"We have to compete for attention against four other tributes, which are actually trained like us. That is how Hunger Games is."

"You're right, but to enhance our chance, I think we have to get rid of them soon. I do not want the reputation of our district to be destroyed as in the 50th Hunger Games."

Although it was a challenge, I hated those Hunger Games because although the number of tributes were doubled by being a Quarter Quell, half were killed by a volcano and one for a girl of 12 and for her partner who won and today is not a nothing but a drunk.

"That was a Quarter Quell and how the next will be in the coming year, they are probably focusing on that and give little attention to the arena this year that might be simpler." Cato told me trying to reassure me.

"Sure, we'll show how to do this game." I said.

Cato said no more , seemed to suppress a smile and went out of my room. And then I went to sleep without being able to take our talk from my mind.

That night I could sleep better, although I dreamed some horrible things, but when I wake up because of someone knocking on the door, I quickly forget my nightmares . I heard our escort knocking and yelling to prepare for the "big day". I quickly get up and see Cato and headed to our mentors. Brutus spoke:

"Well, come to the boring part. Each of you will spend four hours with Venusa to know how to introduce yourself and with us during four hours about the content. "

"Best we will ended up with the easiest and boring soon." We say referring to Venusa, not even looking at her reaction.

Soon we were pushed into a room, and I was separated of Cato by a curtain. I wear my cape and then soon I get out and look for Cato that did not seem much better than I and actually was embarrassed. Four hours passed slowly and became extremely boring. Cato and I knew only express smoothly because we are trained to be obedient and focused on the tasks we had to do. It took a while for me to wear the stiletto heels, but I got it mastered. Lucky for Cato he not need to use it .

Then we went to Enobaria and Brutus, who should know better about the interviews because they have gone through this before. I stayed in a corner of the living room with Enobaria while Cato and Brutus were on two couches in front of the big screen. Would not that be a problem to know the tactics of the partner district, but it was only to facilitate conversations .

"Very good, Clove, I imagine you know how to express yourself in interviews."

"Sure, I watch carefully even in these parts, although I think it's boring."

"Yes, I think you'll have to look nice with a bit of sarcasm."

I had the urge to roll my eyes, but she was right. I would not be convincing only to be brutally blunt speaking strong words, I had to look like I was reserving some surprised.

"Okay, we can begin." Told you.

We spent some time with questions and answers, until I was doing well .

"What do you like most since coming to the Capitol?" Enobaria said, trying to pretend the accent of Caesar, although I do not know if it was to feel as actual interview or if she wanted to ridicule him.

"I loved the food, especially the pasta with shrimp." I said truthfully, though I thought this would be a useless information in arena.

"This is really...yummy."

"Oh, yes, we do not have food like this in District 2. We only eat what is necessary."

"Great," Enobaria spoke again to the normal her voice," But do not talk much about usually happens in our district."

"Yes, I also realized that you almost did not talk about the Hunger Games."

"Well, that's what Hunger Games is or at least the Capitol is so are games and seeing so is the only way to win. Probably some tributes are still whining that they can die rather take this time to have some opportunity. "

"I did not imagine those crazy 12 's are doing very well."

"Well, I have an idea of what they will do in the interview. "

"What?" I said curious.

"To me it's obvious. They are pretending to be a couple, went hand in hand in Chariot Ride and then they are, which according to you and Cato are the only tributes of poorest district seem pretty lively since the first day of training. And imagine how much would draw attention of the audience two star-crossed lovers? "

I had noticed it, but for some reason, I did not think they would actually use this tactic to win. I thought they had attention because of those pathetic flames and because they seemed not defeated... Was also look for a couple.

"But what can we do about it?"

"To avoid it, nothing. But obviously you need to attract attention for you and it will have to accept that boy of 12. Otherwise, it is likely that you will lose sponsors and Gamemakers may hinder you to do with those two idiots have advantage."

"We can not just kill both in Bloodbath?"

"Sure, but if one of them get away you better not pursue it alone for the arena, you will have more advantages in group. "

"And what does the boy of 12 really want? Do more drama to join us? No wonder he is really so in love with the girl, who did not even have personality, to the point of trying to protect her trying to disrupt us directly."

"They are desperate not to die and their mentor is an alcoholic who never managed to save a tribute of their district. I think they can do anything to win."

"Even pretending affection? Well, I am not surprised, but I do not see myself doing something like it."

I was trained to look like a killing machine, hide my feelings, only to be cruel and brutal, much ruder than I really am. Using sentimentality as love and affection to fool people are exactly opposite of what I learned. How would it suddenly work? Enobaria seemed to read my thoughts.

"Maybe the Capitol is bored with most of it. Maybe I could make you and Cato do this, it would seem more genuine and less stressed..."

"Sure they did seem forced. Who cares about the affect the Hunger Games?" I spoke quickly.

"Yes, this should not be your game. And if you do something suddenly would seem forced, because everyone knows the reputation of District 2. Those in 12 can pretend something because no one even cares to give a standard personality for them. "

"Of course, in addition, Cato and I would not like to do that."

"Okay." Enobaria spoke, but something in her eyes seemed to expect me to admit something.

"Well, if you saw me talking to Cato last night, there was no kissing or anything. He just comforted me. "

"I understand. You really seem to mind one with another, and so I think unjust join you for something. Remember to stay focused on the real objective of Hunger Games, being the only survivor." She said firmly.

So I liked Enobaria, she was very understanding sometimes. Then we continued to false interviews and even tried other types of personality that I could do. We get the first, with a touch of sweetness mixed with sarcasm. Brutus and Cato soon joined us.

"What role do you chose?"

"I will be aggressive and destructive."

I was not surprised, after all, he is tall, muscular and in a context like Hunger Games, the weakest tributes will see it as well, like it was just a kind machine to destroy, as Tarquin. But I know he's more than that...

"Well, I'll try to look sweet and sarcastic. This should make them more curious about what I can do."

"Yes, but no doubt you can be brutally blunt when you want." Cato said encouraging me.

"Okay." I said.

Although laborious, it is not as difficult as training. After some more training, we were dismissed. Before I went to my room, I decided that I should talk to about my token to Cato .

So I went and got answered, I took the locket I was wearing and showed him.

"Cato, your sister gave me this medallion before I left. It is your family, and then I think you should know."Cato looked a little surprised.

"Well, apparently their combined with my sister for that. Because I have the locket from your family."  
He showed the medallion he was wearing, which had the inscription Primus said and realized it was the symbol of my family.

"Tayler gave you this?"

"Yes. It's like something I promised to bring you if I win. I would have something that reminded me of you. "

I could not complain after I had made the same promise.

"Thank you."

After a few seconds of silence, I realized that I would like to know it better. I knew how he acted, but maybe I did not know all that he thought, as I did not tell him everything. In a few weeks, even if one of us won, one of us would have obviously dead. It is true that it's going to be a lot harder to kill someone you already know, but at least Cato and I accept that fact trying to kill each other...The best time to talk was now.

"Cato, where did the locket come from?"

"Actually I do not know and do not care much . It seems that are many years before Dark Days .. Just know I can symbolize my family, at least they remember that."

"I do not know the real meaning of my medallion, perhaps what is written is the surname of our ancestors or something... Same Enobaria and my parents said they did not know."

"Mine too. "

"Since we're talking about our family, I would like to know about the victory of your family." I said, but Cato seemed unimpressive.

"Actually I do not know much of her, except that she won nearly fifty years ago. He did not talk much about it, just know that he convinced my father and wanted me and my sisters to not participate... But it did not convince my older sister... And I think it is my duty to leave that life in the quarries. "

I had idea what game he won was the first Quarter Quell. After everyone had access to the names and surnames of our own victors, at least in our district, but that would attract so much attention that could distract Cato and why everyone pretended not think much about it. We were trained to be arrogant, but we could not go that far. To move away from those thoughts, we know we should not boast the honor of our ancestors; we should seek the honor by our own merit.

"Enobaria told me that my grandfather was like that too, though I myself do not remember much of it."

"So we know we have something else in common." He said, giving a smug smile.

"And since I mentioned Enobaria ... I would like to talk about the conversation we had earlier today. "

Soon I'll tell you all about flat tributes that supposedly would be doing 12.

"So this means we have to accept the lover boy." Cato said irritably.

"Well, if you prefer, we can kill them both in the bloodbath."

"Yes, we will try to kill the girl in the bloodbath. If she can escape, we can use the boy to draw her, though I think it's not that simple..."

"Surely Enobaria also said that no one would believe us if we acted as star-crossed lovers, but doable for someone trying to District 12."

Cato stared at me for a moment, and then smiled.

"Of course it would be something no one expects of tributes there. And it's not fair to us. "

"Sure, thank you." I said.

I had impression that I was blushing because Cato looked thoughtfully at me, but then simply spoke.

"I understand you. And remember to stay focused on our goal. "He said, and I nodded.

"See you tomorrow." Cato said and walked away.

Does he understand me? Is he starting to like me in a different way? One way or another, it does not change the end. Actually, that think I should focus more on the goal of killing Cato personally and winning the Hunger Games. On the other hand, I became less interested about this idea, but I should not because the games have not even begun. And then I was trying to sleep calmly.

**Continue...**

* * *

**N/A: Thanks for reading. Your opinions are welcome. :)**

**P.S: Did you like the last names I gave for other tributes?**


	6. Interviews

**N/A: How are you? :D**

**1) Guest :**You're doing a really great job. X

**R: Thank you. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I had another long night with strange nightmares I could not remember, but I was used to it... So I got up and ate my breakfast, and Kornelious tried to do something useful and get me ready for the interview, spending several long hours to get ready. The worst part was my stylists gossiping about various unrelated things. Soon I was standing in front of the mirror, with another weird costume to attract tasteless people. While my clothing that used in the Chariot Ride at least showed the fact that I am a warrior, who is preparing to fight until death, now I looked really delicate. I was wearing dark red like my previous costume. At least my makeup was not indecent.

"What do you think of my majestic work?" Kornelious talked.

I thought of several horribles responses, but I preferred to start my tactics to seem friendly.

"I have no words to describe it." I said with as an ambiguous tone possible.

"Thanks, I know, we should invent a new word for it. This is Kornelious." I almost rolled my eyes at that.

Later, I encountered Cato, who was wearing a suit that matched mine. Soon we were grouped and referred to the stage for interviews. Many tributes were obviously nervous. Of course, that was the last moment before the arena to get sponsors, but I need not worry too much about it. After all I had a good score, I am a career and I 'm sure I had at least some attention on Chariot Ride. But I could not risk it and ruin everything. The only thing I could do besides play my role was to assist the interviews. So Caesar Flickerman appeared to the audience, waving and making jokes to please the audience, but soon he begins interviews.

Glimmer did it first, who obviously adopted the look even more delicate than mine, as if trying to look attractive and friendly. Beautiful staging, but very unconvincing to those who really talked to her, and finally she is going to the Hunger Games. I thought it was stupid that generally the District 1 tributes force in appearances, but in hindsight, they could not be identical to District 2. It was like a false image of our group. But sometimes the District 1 were also dangerous, at least it was better than the poorest tributes.

"Ready?" Glimmer laughed at a question of Caesar. "Yes, because it is the only choice in life that I could have, a victor." She said as if it were a beauty concourse, as if she would not a fight against Twenty three other tributes to the death. Soon after it was Marvel who pretended even better than his partner.

"They cannot believe that I'm the sharpest tool in the shed, but who cares since I 'm wonderful." He said, making the audience laugh.

Well, it's a bit more cynical than that, but then it would not be interesting to the audience. Therefore, it is my turn to do this interview.

"And now let's talk Clove Ernestine." Caesar shouted to the audience that applauded me.

With all the confidence I possessed, I walked up the side of Caesar that greets me.

"It is a great honor for me to be here." I said, making Caesar laugh for the umpteenth time.

"Very well Clove, you had a fantastic score, I really hope to know how you scored a ten." He asked ignoring the obvious fact of that I am a career.

"I'll just say that when I do it again in the arena, probably it will be more red than then." I said very clearly for other tributes also listening to, which wasn't very hard.

"I have no doubt, the tone of your dress is so amazing that maybe I'll use this color next year." He laughed.

Great, he changes the color of the wig and make-up every year and it will seem, conveniently, was blooding during the presentation of the Quarter Quell.

"Thanks, I will do my best to please with this color in the games."

"Well, Clove, what have you most enjoyed since that you arriving here on Capitol?" I knew he was going to ask it, it's the only question that is repeated for each tribute every year. Of course, the mentors often warn that we must respond positively and without those matches. A silly tactic to please the Capitol, but good chance to obtain sponsors.

"I loved the pasta with shrimp." I said, trying to sound sweet.

"This is really delicious, really gets me hungry just thinking about it, that is not personal, right?" Caesar laughed with the audience.

I doubt they ever go hungry to think about it. All my life I just ate that was necessary and now that we have a large amount of food available, I just have an urge to eat more. Of course it must be worse for the poorest tributes...

"Of course, Caesar." I gave a laugh.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

The first thing that came up was that of star-crossed lovers, but I knew I should not say that. For us, it would be worse to deal with what would happen in the arena. I imagined our families watching this, they also probably would not like it because it goes against what my district thinks. Or maybe they would have mercy on me, what would be worse .. I'm not weak, I'm not a victim, I have more autonomy struggling because I got used to it.

I quickly say "Only that I will bring honor to my district, whatever the cost."

"I have complete confidence in you." Caesar encouraged me .

Soon, I hear the warning that my time is up Quickly we were raised, Caesar took my hand, leading to high and screaming my name to finish my interview and I just smile. Then went back to my place on the stage among other tributes, while Cato took my place with Caesar, who soon became encouraging.

"Cato, even without your gladiator armor, you seem very strong."

"I do not need no defense, anyway."

"How will you to win games?"

"Killing people, especially those who are stupid enough to get in my path. How else would it be possible? "

I like how he actually manages to seem more brutal than he is. Yes, he has no problem with being violent and destructive, but he's also not rude in every sentence.

"Certainly, and what do you like in the Capitol? "

"Basically every amenity, excess food, comfortable beds and baths. Are not each reasons why we fought? "

Caesar laughed, but I had a strange feeling about the way he said "we." He never really spoke with someone from the Capitol right and we all know secretly that no citizen of the Capitol makes some effort to something. This "we", almost subtle at the Capitol seemed to be referring to us, people of District 2.

"Sure, that's one of the reasons why you came so far from you district, right?"

"For me some tributes are here by pure chance, less trouble for me . "

"You and your partner will probably destroy this year."

He always says that to double in District 2 because we are the most skilled, not that he meant that we looked a couple. To my luck, Cato also did not seemembarrassed by the question.

"Sure, it's better than the weak do not get in our way to kill each other. If someone messes up, I'll kill them especially slow and painful."

I smiled at him for choosing me as last option and eliminating anybody who were in our way. I realized that some tributes were looking at me sideways and are probably thinking I'm crazy and disturbed. I do not think so. And now that I 'm here, if I do not win, I'd rather be beaten by Cato. Not by other careers that would bring honor to their districts and not by a poor tribute that can die after or simply becoming a forgotten alcoholic victorious.

"No doubt, anything else?" Caesar said.

If Caesar is actually betting on each of us, he clearly has more losses than gains...

"I am determined to bring honor to my district." Cato said, though it was not original, it seemed firm that would do anything.

And then the interview was over and the audience applauded for Cato. Okay, we did our jobs well and now we would have to watch the other interviews. District 3 was irrelevant, the girl was trying to sound rude, but it really was uncomfortable and the boy tried to talk tough to look smart. And the District 4, the last district career that would interview, did better. Meena could be sarcastic rude with some candor.

"It would be easier for the stupid to starve to death in the arena, but by the way I'll have to practice on someone before a real fight." She said smiling.

"Certainly, it's not as fast, like to enjoy the stronger demolishing the weaker." Caesar said.

After Seabrook tried to be stupidly arrogant as to defy Caesar and maybe that was to sound brutal.

"I am much stronger than any of these, definitely more than at least eighteen imbeciles who are behind me. Want a sample of how good I am starting with you?"

"I would have no chance." Caesar laughed with sincerity.

Then there were just the poor districts. The girl of 5 it was more subtle, though I did not pay attention to her name, not that it matters because it is not a threat. Her partner tried just appear dull. Actually I think these two look like they have had some discussion in the past two days of practice, though not called that much attention. In recent days, I was reminded me of what happened to my brother, because a boy of 6, maybe did not pay much attention to the interview of the tributes in this district, but out of curiosity I watched.

The girl's name is Caress, she just tries to be sarcastic and negative, but she has not the slightest chance of winning, after all the only three victors of District 6 who were alive to be mentors were morphlings and also, District 6 is not a favorite and I doubt that the audience is really listening to her. But even she could not discourage Caesar enough to not make jokes to encourage her.

The boy was Cormick, who seemed nervous, looked sideways as if someone were to attack him at any time, but Caesar still retained a lively interview. Actually no one really seems to care much about him, especially now that the tributes in general are doing staging to attract sponsors...

Otherwise, I want to try to kill theyquickly, because desperate tributes can be dangerous and unpredictable, not that I really find it a threat. And so it continued, with both 7, 8, 9 and 10 trying to gain sympathy of tributes being nice and evasive or aggressive just like they wanted the public could still be curious. Overall, almost all tributes are not original, but had the same goal.

I was not even paying attention, had I not wondered if that boy of 12 would even use that ridiculous tactic. If he gives up and ruins everything, then it will be useless and can delete it immediately ending this drama. Soon we were on the interview of tributes, 11.

The girl of 11 basically said is that as fast and nobody can take it, so she has a chance. I almost roll my eyes at this attempt of arrogance because I was better at her age. She's only 12 years old and from a poor district and she seems nice. But if she was older and a rich district, many tributes here who are poor would look disgusted or frightened by her forwardness.

The boy of 11, whose name I have forgotten, did remember the weakest type of career and may have caused some impact for sponsors interested in tributes that seem strong, but many are stupid.

And then now finally the girl from District 12 is called with the stupid title of girl on fire, I demand to know what else she can do to try to draw the attention of sponsors before it proves awkward in the arena and is forgotten after the first day.

Caesar asks what she liked best since she arrived, but it takes about five seconds before responding a type of food. As if someone has trouble responding to a question like that? If she fights at the same slowness, it'll be easy to kill her in the first hour.

After she answers one more question, did look at the audience and makes a joke about having had overcome the fear of being did burn alive. Great, I never had pity these tributes who speak ill of careers, but at arrogance is not better.

Then she praises her alcoholic, which I never saw before making a tribute, and then begins to spin like a fool with your dress releasing false fire. When Caesar finally asks some interesting questions about how she got a score of 11, she is once again silent for ten seconds.

And the unexpected happens, she asks the Gamemakers if she can talk about it and then one of them yells saying she could not when it is obvious to everyone from the start. But since when does a tribute speak to someone out of the audience? Since when did Gamemakers did interact with the tributes? And that man is favoring the girl of 12? Because this girl cannot at least be discreet? I'm beginning to think that this girl had really conspiracy and fraud to help her win . All because they think she look beautiful on fire.

Then now is that she decides to talk about her little sister and how much she loves her, that she vowed to win it... Really? It seemed like a weak attempt to sensitize sponsors. Does she realize that these people have seen children as fragile as her sister being brutally murdered and be entertained with it? Then maybe she's just answering only what Caesar wants to hear rather than trying to play it right to attract sponsors? I do not are about her, or her sister who I don't even know. And considering the situation, I see no problem. I have my own goals and I try not to think about it rationally.

Soon the buzzer rings and I see the girl on fire, and hopefully at the end of the game it really is on fire, back to the row of tributes and I see her partner out to close to Caesar. He used the friendly boy tactic, and for some reason decides to talk breads of all things. And then Caesar resolves to a question about his personal life. Caesar says that he should have a girlfriend, so the boy says there's a girl, but she did not know he existed until the Reaping Day... And then I understand that he will definitely play it .

"Here's what you'll do. You win, go back home. She could not reject you, right? "

I almost roll my eyes, he is a poor boy from District 12 and not a career . The people there do not have to feel the desire to have something to conquer due to poverty they live. If he wins and just maybe, he'll probably be rejected by others as just a killer and turn alcoholic. But in Career districts, the victors are treated with respect, learned from childhood to confront and overcome it. Then I think how people in the poorest districts are better than us if they leave the mentors thrown in the trash and then I am surprised that they almost never win? And then the boy says it will not work, so when Caesar asks why not, it gives the expected answer.

"No, because ... Because she came with me."

He actually did it. For a moment I feel will of stabbing the boy right there. Maybe because he admits or pretend their feelings unabashedly perhaps for the simple tactic making a huge drama, perhaps the way he plays with the audience that quickly falls to his grace, or anything that makes me feel hatred towards him. But I try to calm myself thinking that the actual tactics of struggle and determination that I learned is that life will tell. It is as if all the games were only gain with only good sponsors... I then see the passionate boy admit that the girl did not know it until now, so I see on the screen the girl's blushing. She is really good at pretending, or the kid is the one who is controlling things in his favor. Well I was starting to find a little girl lost.

After the boy gets up and ends up back near us, the anthem is played and then we were queued to leave. We advanced ahead of our mentors, designers and all of the other tributes. I see the girl running to one of the elevators and entering with District 11 and 10. And realize that the lover boy did not even try to follow her and joined us. Of course those who were ahead of us thought it was strange someone from 12 was interacting with us, careers, but said nothing. And suddenly I realized that Cato seemed annoyed with the boy.

"And then lover boy? You somehow managed to score eight, has attracted attention of the Capitol and then you think you need any more advantage to the point of siding with us?"

"All this was only to facilitate our stay and sponsors in the arena, but I doubt my way of talking is going to help me in practice. You are even stronger than me and that's what matters. "

"Sure. But if you cheat and are really helping that girl, I swear I'll gut you , understand?"Cato said menacingly, and realized that Meena smiled because she probably already knew how to do that very well, although with fish.

"Understood." Peeta said as always, in a stupidly polite way.

And then he went away to another elevator as if trying to get away from us as quickly as possible or simply because it would be too tight in the elevator. After all we, careers, usually stay together even before the arena and no one wants to share the elevator with us. Not that I mind. We all entered the elevator, so I see the doors begin to close and see that mentors and drinkers are entering the lobby and headed toward the elevator. I can actually identify some of them. You can see that there must be few winners in the poorest districts, because most victors there I saw him do interviews on television are much older.

After a few seconds of silence, Seabrook said:

"Did anyone actually fall for that?"

"Perhaps, the Capitol likes these things." Marvel said.

"I bet it was only by the flames of her stupid dress. Superficial things count a lot here."Glimmer said.

"Funny, you seem to like that role." Seabrook said. Glimmer smiled and used the ridiculous voice that she used to Caesar.

"Boy, I can teach you about certain truth in life while we were in the arena."

At least Glimmer really does not act like that; otherwise I would want to kill her on the first day. The doors opened and Marvel and Glimmer left, and then took a few more seconds to get to our floor. Once we got to our floor, Cato said:

"So what do you think about all this?"

"When the time comes we will kill those unlucky lovers in a more painful way than any other tribute."

"Of course, this interview just shows how they can pretend to please the Capitol. "

"Well, that's the point of the interview."

Right now I really think that even our allies act really different than they did in the interview. As Marvel and Glimmer did looking pretty foolish in interviews than when talking to us. In fact, except Cato, I do not really know any of my allies as people. They seem to know how to please the Capitol to get sponsors, but if they had to last a long time with us, they would have to behave differently. Not that it surprises me because none of us are here to make friends, so no problem sounding false since it does not annoy me. Fortunately, Glimmer is smart enough not to try to act stupid for me or worse, with said:

"Exactly, after her reaction I have the impression that the girl does not understand exactly what is happening. Anyway, they will die."

"We can just kill both the bloodbath."

"Yes , but if any of them run out of the area of the Cornucopia, nobody would chase them without us even though we would rather run after them."

"Cato, I'm sure I can deal with." I was a bit surprised and irritated.

"I know, but the arena can have pitfalls. I do not want you to die on the first day because of shifting sands and wild mutts just because two idiots ran."

"All right. But what if the kid is even pretending to protect the girl of 12? If you kill her, he will try to escape. "

"The lover boy does not seem to be a threat. If he is hiding, but could kill the girl and he comes back, we can simply kill him. If she dies and he runs, this story of star-crossed lovers will go away in a few days and he will not have sponsors. Would he would rather starve or be hunted by us? "

"Okay, probably the alliance with us should attract audience... " I said.

"Do not worry, when we catch the girl, we will kill them both together and we will make people remember that the Hunger Games are actually made." He encouraged me and soon our mentors who were quiet and our designers, who were talking among themselves about how beautiful the dress was anf the tacky flames, came out of the elevator. Enobaria not seem very enthusiastic.

"I really hope you remember that this is a fight to the death. "

"Sure, Enobaria."

"The boy still wanted to ally with you?"

"Yes, at least he says it's the only chance to capture the girl."

"I may not accept it, but otherwise it is better to have the kid around than make him change his mind and go on their own. If the girl has a special ability, he can find something to use against you, as if it is smart to find her. "

"I'm not believing this crap." Brutus said, "I still think it's a bluff and who there is a fraud going on."

"But you and Enobaria might know something about it? After all we may have contact with other mentors and the Gamemakers." I said.

"You may have some chance of them receiving bribes from someone who wants to promote a tribute they are betting, but they will not publicly announce such a thing." He replied with an incredulous expression, but I had impression that it was common.

"Of course not, "agreed Enobaria although she rarely agreed with him," But if you have fraud, then I would understand who is thinking of encouraging the District 12 this way? Able to send many sponsorship is one thing, but false scores will not help at all, just more punters interested... Anyway, this is not something we get to discuss, is a forbidden subject. "She finished, looking for alcoholics that neither they were not even listening to us.

In fact I wondered if the nerve of that girl had already become very obvious the style of her life for the employees who work here, but they did nothing because they want entertainment and the more relevant the tributes, the better. And at that time they will have no problem to switch tributes.

"All right." I replied.

Of course my pet peeve was almost turning an accusation of important people of the Capitol and that's obviously bad. And to be honest, I do not imagine that one victors of 12 being good to bribes. I bet those two are not even paying attention to advise them for daring to be a victor, who was never trained to be a warrior, traumatized solving problems beverages . In our district, it would be considered a hero and accept the fact of having participated in the Hunger Games in a better way.

"All right, if that's how they want to play, then that's what it is. But there is no prohibition to win our way. "

"Thank you." I almost had an impression that I was blushing, but fortunately Enobaria nor Brutus said nothing about it.

Then we had our last dinner before Cato and I go to the arena. Then watch our interview on television, Cato and I really could look strong and bloodthirsty. Okay, I know it will be really violent and cruel, but it's good that nobody has doubts. We got to make fun of the way that some tributes answered Caesar. In the end, we saw District 12 do all the drama that due to the bad taste of the Capitol, managed to draw their attention.

"Stupid, but it looks like we will have to participate in it. We'll both make sure they are on fire at the end because they like it so much."Cato said to me, and we laughed for a moment.

Enobaria said: "At least you already know how to do something to be remembered as different from other victors. There are many victors who just ran around the arena and just killed the tributes."

I never considered this a lot, I would rather think about it when I had the arena. I always thought I would do my best to give a good show, but I never thought I would involve myself in a drama like this. I always saw the Hunger Games as a fight to the death for glory and a bit of manipulation to gain sponsors. Brutus seemed to read my mind.

"It's bad that the expectations ware lower. For more than 20 years ago what mattered most was the amount of violent deaths that tributes did."

"At least we have less tributes going crazy." Enobaria said.

This I could agree. Perhaps the Hunger Games this year were not so violent how some older I've ever seen, but that does not mean that I could relax me. In fact, I still wanted a challenge.

And I want to see how those two idiots will handle the arena, see how much they can take it. If they are really in love, then it would be good to see what they think of seeing each other being tortured and learn that love is not something that should be exposed and it is not something that resists such a situation. Enobaria turned off the television, after the end of the interview they decided to show the girl on fire turning neither a fool again for a long ten seconds, and said "Tomorrow, the actual Hunger Games begin. "

"Right. More advice? We should worry if others have some good mentors?" Cato spoke almost rhetorically .

"No. The majorities are drunk and defeated, so I doubt that they can give some really innovative advice beyond the basics. Even because it would be too obvious tributes repeat what the mentors and the arena would have made collaborate, excluding the goodwill of Gamemakers. "Brutus said.

"Actually, are you saw last year in the interviews with mentors, all of them are still alive . " Enobaria added.

"I'm surprised that the male mentor 5, 11 and 12 are still alive, as they are victors they drink more." Brutus laughed.

"Yes, but the only mentor of 12 was sober and actually insisted that he had given the boy's idea to ally with you and use all the romantic drama to encourage the boy."

But otherwise, if it will let the girl die. No matter, only gives the mentors try to save one of the two tributes, moreover, the two must die if I want to win.

"Are you sure he was not drunk?" I said incredulously.

"Well, I'll watch closely when us, mentors, went to the headquarters. Unlike some of us he never had any desire to try to manipulate things in his favor, so it 's weird to do it now."

Headquarters was where the mentors were to watch the games in detail. The sponsors also visited the place to negotiate what they will send to the tributes. And is where are the Gamemakers. And then I realized it could be the last time I would see Enobaria and might be good to talk about my Token.

"All right. But I should talk about my Token."

"I already know, Cato told me about the your conversation yesterday."

"Cato already told?" I was surprised.

"It was not my fault; she would want to know anyway. Since the medallion belongs to your family..."

"And then?"

Enobaria said after looking steadily at Cato:

"Only that if he wins, but it does not fulfill his promise that he will not let you die at the hands of another tribute, then I will give a way to kill him brutally. Even worse if he thinks it's a good idea to get rid of Clove ripping her throat while she's sleeping. "

This is Enobaria, she has always been ruthless and firm.

"I would never do that." Cato said firmly, but not too convinced her.

"But feel free to do this with their allies from other districts when things get really bad." Brutus said.

I also was not really trusting Cato. But obviously, of all the tributes, I had at least some reason to trust him.

"Alright, Enobaria of any I'll remember sleeping with a knife." I said haughtily

"I really hope you do not end up like the others and I really hope you do not pity those slugs and win." Enobaria said.

"All right, I promise. I'll come back alive. "I said with all my confidence.

"Anyway, careful with her. And do not forget to cruelly kill those two miserable slugs." Brutus to Cato laughing.

"Of course, I'll win the game." Cato spoke.

Then we returned to our room. I took the time to fall asleep by spending some time thinking about what would happen the next day and as Cato and we would rid us of other tributes and then...then we were going to kill each other and go home.

**Continue...**

* * *

**N/A: I will update soon ... :)**


	7. The Bloodbath

**N/A: Hello, it's okay with you? **

**Sorry if I'm taking too long to update. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Bloodbath**

It took me some time to fall into a deep sleep, but after a while I suddenly woke up before dawn.

The first thing I thought was that other poorer tributes should not even have gotten stale because it is today that the Hunger Games begin. This is good because it will be easier to dominate them. A few years ago, a tribute was three days without sleep and passed out in open space. They were soon found and killed by Careers. I quickly realized that soon I will be killing one of them. To encourage me, I remember three things I learned on the first day of training, four years ago.

The first is that no matter what we decide, those who were selected randomly from other districts are already doomed anyway.

The second is that they do not see us as human beings, after all we are so privileged by Capitol and therefore we will not hesitate to kill. I've wanted to laugh at the hypocrisy of the poorest districts because for a week before games, all the tributes receive some training and food, even if insufficient to match us. Furthermore, why shouldn't they fight for their lives like us?

And the last thing is that one the district can survive the power of the Capitol. If we are complaining about the situation, they would prohibit the training and perhaps even refuse volunteers. And so, eventually sending many more new tributes... Of course, I doubt that the other districts were to scared to care about it, because for them we are just animals and the easiest of them we kill, the better for them. The reason I'm here is because I need to promote my district and to redeem the honor of my family, I need to prove I'm as strong as the other victors of my district. I woke up when someone knocks on my door and listen to the voice of Kornelious.

"Wake up, our Hovercraft will arrive soon."

I change my clothes quickly and then I am led to the roof where the Hovercraft is. That's what will take me to the arena, as I have not seen Cato on the floor where we were, he's probably already there with the other tributes. Once I go they put a tracker in my forearm. That was remotely for tributes not try to escape, but then served to facilitate traps from the Gamemakers and locate the tributes when the cameras would not that work.

I've never seen anyone try to escape the arena, but to improve the "safety" they put a force field. But Enobaria told me that since an incident last Quarter Quell, many tributes that have come close to the wall of force have been removed or killed by Gamemakers. The hovercraft soon descends into an underground place and we left, and soon Kornelious and I are walking down a tunnel. The place, called Launch Room, which is actually a catacomb beneath the arena, is where we will prepare it for the games.

They often use a completely new arena for all Hunger Games, so that the vault has never been used before. After a quick shower, Kornelious hands me a package that has the clothes that I will use in the arena. I open the package knowing that the clothes can be some hint of how will be the arena. For example, if a wetsuit arena will probably be underwater in certain parts. A few years ago, all tributes had to wear winter clothes just because the arena was very cold, snowy and even had snow storms and hail.

Lucky for me, the dress was a blouse and dark red jacket, green pants and boots that were great for running and this implies that the arena is perhaps a forest or something stable. I also notice that they thankfully agreed and gave me my token with my clothes. As sometimes a token can be used as an unfair weapon. They do a survey to see if the object is actually dangerous or not.

All what Kornelious have to tell me is:

"Try not to die because, otherwise, I will have lost my time preparing the dress for your victory."

Great, I was not expecting any incentive for him to trust me. Soon I'm covered by a glass cylinder that starts climbing into the arena. I realize that I was right; the arena is a forest. It seems a quiet place, but still can be dangerous traps scattered throughout areas to entertain Capitol people. I hear the announcer Claudius Templesmith announce lively:

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us start the seventy-fourth Hunger Games!"

Soon I hear a voice doing the countdown. No one will leave the pedestal before the countdown ends or it will explode.

_60 ... 59 ... 58 ... 57 ... 56..._

And then I see the golden cornucopia in front of me and I realize that all tributes are around it from a distance. Behind and to the left of me has a lake. In front of me, I see a pine forest which is where the weak tributes who are smart enough will the run. The right has a cliff.

_48 ... 47 ... 46 ..._

But what strikes me are the weapons in the Cornucopia, just in front of the mouth I see a set of knives upon a pouch. There is also a large amount of luggage should contain medicines, blankets or food and that means many tributes are trying to run up the Cornucopia.

35 ... 34 ... 33 ... 32...

And considering that the closer the most useful Cornucopia seem to be, it is obvious that this year they are wishing a great Bloodbath. Some pedestals for my right, I can see Cato and Meena, but I do not see the two tributes of 12 that I really should try to kill now. I do not worry about it, being the poorest districts; they really will not resist and perhaps will even try to get into the cornucopia. And I'm faster than other tributes, so I have time to grab the knives and try to find them, but if she runs we will have to save the boy for some time. Anyway, I prepare myself for the fact that now I'll have a big risk against eighteen people and maybe five if my colleagues careers resolve to kill me this time.

_3 ... 2 ... 1_

I hear the gong sound and quickly jump off my pedestal. I run quickly to the front of the Cornucopia and caught six knifes, which had large sharp and serrated blades, then I look quickly to the field and I see that most of the tributes was already picking up what was closest and fleeing while still others ran the most supplies that were in the mouth of the Cornucopia.

There, thirty feet from where I was I catch sight of a girl of 12 who seems to have delayed the time to move and I was rushing to catch a backpack, which seems to have much value on the ground. I do not waste time and run towards it. And then she takes the bag along with the boy from District 9 and begin fight each other forgetting that another twenty- two people could enjoy and kill them at that time. Typical poor tributes... I threw a knife toward the girl, but the boy jerked and ended up taking a hit on the coat. And while I realized that I had killed for the first time, I could not sit still and so the boy fell, I quickly advanced on the girl, to my satisfaction, she was scared of me and she runs off putting the backpack on the coast her.

I threw a knife toward her head, but to my amazement she raises her backpack and and protected herself in time. I growl of rage and almost run after her when I remember that I should not risk running into the arena alone, even if I wanted to counteract that. But before she could disappear by the trees, I try to throw another knife, but I did not want to end up giving her another weapon to use against us. And then I see a girl, who I soon realize is not in our group stupidly going my way and then I take a chance by throwing a knife at her shoulder, and then she ended up falling.

I look at the Cornucopia and see what other tributes already started trying to grab things and run away or else futilely resisting my allies. I spot Cato impaling the boy from District 7 in the abdomen; Meena running into a tribute crouched on the floor that looked like something is stirring. And inside the Cornucopia seemed to have two tributes fighting, I think one of them was the ugly 11. And then I realized that the girl was still alive and trying to crawl seemed, though I knew the wound was severe enough to kill her in less than an hour, I could not risk it. I had to act fast, so I pulled the knife from the coast of the girl scream in pain and doing before she turned, I went on shore and cut her throat behind ensuring that she will die faster.

I quickly stood up and saw that the boy of 9 had not moved one bit, which meant he was probably already dead. I turn to the Cornucopia and ran towards the site. I see Marvel throwing a spear against the boy of 5, who was already impaled and bleeding while Meena was stabbing the girl who I think was 10. I realized that the boy of 6 was entering the Cornucopia and was going after Cato who had killed a tribute. Without waiting to see if he would dare to attack Cato behind, I throw a knife on his coast. Cato turns and made me realize:

"Good work." He replies.

"We have not much time, we have to hunt down the other tributes . "

But once we got out of the Cornucopia, I see the remains of the already clustered careers before us. Marvel and Glimmer wore light scratches, Meena was bloody, but it did not appear her and was not hurt them. So Cato and I looked good, although a little tired.

"The fight here is over, but there's more for the rest of the arena." Marvel said.

"Where's the boy of 4?" Glimmer said.

And then we saw Seabrook dragging the bottom of the Cornucopia bleeding a little below the neck and then he fell to his knees, unable to speak. Cato said only:

"He was attacked by ugly of 11, he had already escaped when I arrived. "

"Well, he is a useless weight and going to die anyway, but we can not let that guy win sponsors for having been lucky to kill a career. " Meena said.

Meena had barely finished speaking and then she took a short sword and thrust through Seabrooks's chest and then struck him in the head, killing him quickly. Nobody said anything about her killing her own partner so coldly. So we look for the field around the Cornucopia, I realized the damage we did. Had at least eleven dead tributes scattered across the floor. Cato said:

"I killed both of 7 tributes that seemed are working together; furthermore I killed the girl of 9 who got into the Cornucopia. I need to know the efficacies of you. How many you killed? "

"I killed two. I killed girl of 10 and my partner. Actually I impaled the boy of 5 while he strangled the girl of 10, but when she tried to escape, I went behind her and Marvel finished my work with that of 5." Meena replied as if it was common for her to kill.

I looked at a few feet away from me and saw the boy's body impaled of 5 with two spears while the girl is 10 seemed a little further with the coast all soaked in blood . It was actually worse than seeing on the big screen in my district. Marvel continued:

"You should thank me, maybe he attacked from behind. I killed the girl of 3, who had been wounded by an arrow from Glimmer, and this boy. "

"I had shot an arrow in the leg of the girl of 3 and face the girl of seven, but then that kid of 8 attacked me and I had to struggle a bit until I grabbed my bow and hit him in the head." She said indicating the boy's body behind one of the bags.

"And that means you just killed one." Meena said.

"That kid was really stupid and tried to derail me so I left the pedestal. I would have killed even without gun, but I prefer to run straight to the Cornucopia." Marvel said.

Sometimes poor districts have tributes that are so stupid that besides going to Bloodbath, they try to kill a career because they can guarantee much attention from sponsors . And that boy of 11 tried to do the same thing. So I remember the tributes that I killed, I realized that I had killed both District 6 and I quickly spoke.

"Both tributes of 6 and boy of 9. I tried to kill the girl of 12, but she escaped by sheer luck", I said "And that means total, we have thirteen tributes still alive,then six tributes to hunt."

"But where is the boy of 12? I thought he was going to ally with us. "Meena said.

Before Cato spoke what he would do with him when he found him, the boy came toward us quietly.

"Now you show up?" Cato said fiercely.

"It would be extremely risky. I could have been killed by a poor tribute or you and so obviously I could not help you to go behind my partner."

Be killed by one of us... as if we do not pay much attention when we're attacking.

"You were not far from it on the pedestal, and then you could have just attacked her while she was taking against that boy of 9." I replied.

"I was too close and I would have done it if it were not that crazy boy of 8." Marvel said.

"But then I would lose the chance to continue this trick crossed lovers and would not have any sponsors, and that if she died here, you would kill me immediately. "

Well, he is not as dumb as it sounds. Cato scolded the boy.

"I'll let it slide this time, but now you will do exactly as I say. They will get the bodies in a few minutes, but if we mess up we try to pick the supplies near the bodies, then we will help you collect all this away and leave the Cornucopia."

"All right." Lover boy replied impassively, as he was turning I realized that his hand was covered with tape, but I said nothing.

So he was a little distant, taking the girl's body of 10, Meena said:

"They always take time to drop the canons."

"It is because there are many deaths happening quickly and then they are doing a recap to the end of the day." I said.

"Well, let's start gathering the bodies away from here." Cato still maintaining the authority as he spoke.

After we moved the bodies of the dead tributes a few feet away from the Cornucopia, I was finally able to think calmly about all this. I killed both of District 6, who were born in the same district as that kid who killed my brother .

I was not even wanting revenge or want to discount them, but somehow I coincidentally did it . Not that I did feel satisfied because of it. Then there was the boy of 9 that I actually accidentally killed... I also see that others pretend to look very well who are only interested in winning and not give a damn about killing, but that's fine because the sponsors are still interested in us. I never really saw the Hunger Games one career demonstrate remorse or anything . And also who would take it seriously? Once we put the bodies of tributes away from the Cornucopia, side by side, we hear the noise of the guns and hovercraft appears and we drifted apart for this to catch the fallen tributes.

"And now Cato, will we join the supplies or we will hunt the other tributes?"

"We will gather the supplies and divide them among us."

"And I had thought that you would have wanted to hunt." Marvel said.

"Or you can go alone. Indeed, perhaps the arena traps and so we will consider if any further tax will die today. If so, know that there will be a threat. "

"And probably some of them will have to survive on plants that may be edible, but can be modified to be poisonous."

"It's true," confirmed Glimmer, "In addition , my mentor just to avoided plants survived."

I understand what she means; I think it should be her mentor Cashmere. The arena where she had a huge variety of flowers and plants with strong smell, but all poisonous and to make matters worse, there were several different poisons that caused damage and grotesque injuries. There was plenty of food in Cornucopia, but she knew she should not be risking perhaps because the District 1 works with perfumes and he can understand about odors from plants flowers, but which are not necessarily edible.

"And then it will be only their problems, at least we apparently have plenty of food here." Cato said.

He was right , we had eighteen bottles of water , and twelve large bags of food like pieces of meat, salted and dried fruits. The rest was blankets, medicine, clothing, bags, tents and luckily night vision goggles, perfect for hunting other tributes in the evening. We linger few hours to stack everything in front of the Cornucopia at the end we are all tired and sweaty.

"We should also pay attention on the lake, because it is likely that somebody might come around here to drink." Meena warned, when she put the last of the huge bags of 12 the boy was helping to load.

To avoid attention in the arena and also protect against infection, we used the water from the lake to take some blood stains off of our clothes. Not that it works very well for me and Cato because our shirts are now dark red. I can understand the desire for victory and gain food for a year, but I do not understand why people were so fond of the victors. There was nothing rewarding about what just happened, I just knew I would have to keep fighting .

Then we ate and rested a bit , we took turns up every hour to do surveillance, to prevent an intruder, while the rest of us rested. Anyway, to keep myself safe, I sleep holding my best knife. I was already asleep when I suddenly woke up listening to the anthem of Panem, when they would show in the sky, images of fallen tributes.

We all agreed we had so showed the shimmering image of the girl of 3 , Seabrook , the boy of 5 , both of 6 , both of 7 , the boy of 8 , both of 9 , both of 10. Once the images vanished in the sky, I just think it's obvious that the districts that lost both tributes already lost hope of gaining food or have back tributes. My brother and Cato would have remembered that these tributes would be convicted anyway. But I cannot lose my concentration on them; I should concentrate on my competitors who are alive.

"There probably is not much danger in the arena." Cato said.

Surely, all tributes that escaped also survived the first day. I'm not too worried about the survivors of 3 , 5, 8 and 10 , but it is strange to see that both the 11 and 12 tributes survived the first day. Moreover, the boy of 10 was not a bad leg? If he managed to escape, then probably he immediately ran to the forest rather than participate in the Bloodbath.

The little girl of 11 having survived only implies that the arena is not very challenging, while her partner is almost a real threat. The boy of 12 is alive because of his agreement and the girl from 12 ... I already start to feel angry for accidentally giving a knife to her.

"I do not even remember how they were some of the left over." Meena said.

"Neither have I, what matters is that they are out there and we have to kill them." Marvel said.

"We cannot waste any more time, we should go hunting tributes, especially that girl now."

"And who will get to watch our food supplies?"

"And why do you think we will hunt at night? The majority of the tributes will be resting and will not venture to come here on the first night."

"Yes , if they can not find something to eat in the arena, so after a couple of days he will feel compelled to risk coming here . And then we'll still worry about this detail." I complemented Cato.

Then we took our rucksacks, torches and night vision goggles.

"How can this work?" Glimmer said.

"Just put it like normal glasses. Nobody wears it in your district?"

"I think not, at least no one taught me."

I know vision goggles because the Peacekeepers often use this night surveillance. Cato and I learned to use it at the Training Center. As soon as I put my night vision, I see everything clearly, although green. In addition, the lights of torches and lanterns seemed much stronger.

"But in my district is required to go to deeper places, although I never dive with it." Meena said.

"I think we should leave right now. " Cato said firmly and turned to the boy of 12, "If you try to escape or you attack us, I swear I'll give you a slow and painful death.".

The boy nodded as if afraid of giving a wrong answer. I like how Cato still remained firm and authoritative. He never struck me as someone who would get desperate about something. And that was good because we did not know how long it would take for the games are over. Each of us picked a specific weapon that we knew better use and lucky for us, this year they provided a wide variety of weapons, which included swords and tridents even. Meena said:

"It's so bad that it is not enhanced as of Finnick Odair."

Of course not. In general, all weapons provided in Cornucopia are made of the same material, sharp and enough strength to kill. But sponsors can provide more enhanced versions of any weapons, as happened with Finnick Odair. On the other hand, it is very rare to happen. Then we just went to the forest in search of tributes, especially the girl of 12.

* * *

**N/A: Thanks for reading. ^^**


	8. Hunting tributes

**N/A: How are you? Thanks for reading.**

**1) Castielsanus: seriously great! i love how your intertwining the book and you story together! great work!**

**R: Thank you. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hunting tributes**

It's not like I was scared, but it was hard to stay relaxed in a forest at night although these night vision goggles facilitated for me. In addition to have been able see other tributes that were hidden, just waiting for a chance for attack us, but it was also possible that Gamemakers could use mutts against us if the game stay boring for long time.

It had been over an hour of walking through the dark, there was no noise beyond branches we had tread the path, and then we heard someone near me scream. I turned and instinctively pulled my knife while Meena hit her trident in something.

So we looked saw that Peeta had fallen to the ground, apparently stumbled on what appears to be a type of trap.

"What is this?" Cato said.

To my surprise, Peeta was the one who spoke up.

"Obviously it's a trap of who we're searching. She practiced it enough during the training."

For a moment I was wondering if he would give some hint that girl really went beyond the district to bring food, but now of course he could not say that while we're being filmed. If the entire Panem become aware of something, the families of both will have problem. But considering he wanted to ally with us to hunt his partner, I doubt that he cared much. Maybe he just wants to protect himself in the unlikely event of winning. Meena bent down to check the object, and then said:

"Maybe he's right, there seems to be something created for the arena."

"Nothing prevents that this is a trap." Marvel said.

"I think it was done by Katniss or some other tribute. We should continue." Peeta insisted.

Cato just stared Peeta and said:

"I see no problem in your leg. Can you even walk or we can get rid of you now?" Cato spoke almost catching his sword.

"No, I'm well enough to walk. I had just hurt my leg, but I'm fine."

And then the lover boy stood up with effort, but I could see that he ended up with a bruised face and a cut on his arm that should have been done by me.

"You better put something on those wounds, even if we can keep up, you can still die before finishing your function." Glimmer said.

"Okay, I will not delay."

"Go on, lover boy." Cato said with his voice rising.

Peeta took some bandages from his backpack and put them on his arm. I do not understand why he was so condescending and is close to us safely. I could not imagine someone from a poor district to act that way, unless he were a handler or very stupid. So he put the bandages on his arm, I saw that his hand was bandaged since before the Hunger Games began.

"How did you hurt your hand?' I asked.

"This? It's nothing; I just had a fight with my mentor." He spoke with a strange naturalness.

He was probably lying to keep entertained sponsors and maybe had just a little accident, but then he really could have quarreled with his mentor. After all I did not know right and it was obvious he did not want to annoy us that we did not solve it as early kill. The only thing I did not understand was the confidence and calmness in him...

"Well, let's keep going and this time, take care." Cato said, looking at us all and for a brief moment at me, then turned to go ahead.

As soon as we walked slowly to have no trap, I tried to remember who the others that were still alive and could be hiding in this pine forest.

But I could not tell which of them would be fools enough to simply sleep on the floor or be smart enough to get the hide. Anyway, I had to keep focused on the road, then I see something shining like fire deep in the woods.

No, no one would be stupid to start a fire overnight in the Hunger Games, even that stupid girl of 12 ... It had to be a trap, but we could not waste the chance to find some tributes. Cato whispered:

"Do not make noise and look around."

I did not question him, but I was pretty sure that it was just one tribute. Igniting the fire was a stupid decision, but it was even harder to imagine that a group did.

We tried not to make any noise, but it was hard. We ended up breaking twigs on the ground. We try to stay around the area, but once we arrived, we found only girl of 8, two years younger than me, sleeping in front of the remains of wood that were used to make fire. Marvel approached the girl, but Meena almost pushed him:

"No, you already stole one of my prey. I'll add this girl on my list of bodies count."

Her voice was enough to wake the girl and how she saw us, she screamed and tried to crawl away from us, but I blocked her passage. Although I felt some adrenaline to fight, it was difficult to feel something against someone with so much fear and so little force.

But we were the Hunger Games, she obviously would not last long, so it was a favor to kill her right now. So I held the handle of my knives to corner the girl, I saw her body being pierced by trident of Meena. The girl fell to her knees and looked to the side where boy of 12 was.

"You...?" She whispered incredulously.

But before she could say anything, the trident Meena pulled her back so hard that the girl yelled even louder and she fell flat on her face..

"Twelve down and eleven to go." Meena shouted while we applauded with false admiration.

For Meena survive, Cato and me need be dead, so I'm not feeling good about what she said. But the Capitol like how we do not think about what we are doing... On the other hand. Of course, some tributes may be just brute force, but the Capitol does not think it is very interesting. So I turn around, I see Cato grabbing the bag that the girl wore.

"Only one empty water bottle." He mumbled.

"Certainly would not be anything worth more than all we gathered at Cornucopia." Glimmer said, stating the obvious.

Meena took another blow to the girl, who was with the whole bloody shore, and then said:

"She is very weak, will surely die soon."

"It's almost dawn, we should rest if we wanted to hunt the next night." I suggested, wanting to get as far away as possible from the dying girl who was not moving more and whose breath was harder to hear.

"Better go out of here so they pick up the body before it begins to stink." Cato said.

I was impressed by how well he could seem crueler than he really was. I wondered if I was getting too please the viewers.

We walked and after a few seconds walking, Cato made us stop and said:

"We should have heard a cannon."

"I would say yes, there is no obstacle for them to do it immediately." I replied.

"Unless she's not dead." Marvel said looking at Meena.

"She's dead. I stabbed her myself." Meena said.

"So where are the cannon?" Marvel insisted.

"Someone should go back. Ensure that the job is done." Glimmer said, obviously preferring to support her district partner.

"Yes, I do not want to have to chase it down it twice." Cato said firmly.

"I told you she's dead!" Meena said insistently.

"And how do you explain that there was no cannon?" Marvel said.

Meena just rolled her eyes

"Okay, but surely she is bleeding to death, you only need a few more minutes."

"And if there is another tribute around and they kill her? So it will not count as one of your victims, you actually used this reasoning to kill." Glimmer said.

"And who would be such a fool to get closer to the fire? Her death will be count to me."

"She is worried that one of us will steal her prey." Marvel said dismissively.

Meena took her trident and pointed to Marvel, almost shouting:

"I can imagine who will be my new victim, District 1! Maybe I should add you right now that should be worth more than that stupid girl!"

"Come on, I know you were mad at me all the time."

"Marvel," Glimmer said softly, "it is not good time to begin to kill each other. Before we find the girl of 12 and that boy of 11 to kill."

Well, that I could agree with it .I have no desire to support one of the two, but I did not want to start decreasing our group now.

"Do not meddle." Meena shouted.

"She's not even paying attention to kill; we could get rid of it now." Marvel said.

I looked at Cato, who seemed angry and was about to shout something, but to my surprise, we stopped when Peeta spoke.

"We're wasting time! I'll get it over with and let's move on. "

For a moment we were surprised to see him raise his voice for the first time, even Meena finally stilled. On the other hand, he was right, although I do not like to agree with him.

"Go ahead, then, lover boy." Cato said, "See for yourself."

Meena and Marvel seemed about to say something in response, but Cato took a hard look at them and then not discuss Peeta walked away from us limping with a small torch in the direction where the girl is. After a safe distance, Meena murmured:

"Why don't we kill him now and get it over with?"

"Let him come along. What's the problem? And he's good with a knife. "Glimmer said.

Actually I do not remember seeing the boy use a knife to cut apart the healing and also do not remember him calling attention to the training section with knifes. Maybe she was trying to be sarcastic, but it would be better that the boy did not have some skill that could use against us.

"Furthermore, it is our best chance to find her." I add.

"Why? Do you think she bought that romantic, sentimental stuff?" Marvel said unbelieving.

Well, I really had no doubt that she really believed that, but that the way she acted in that interview .. Maybe it was not stupid enough to start a fire in the middle of the Hunger Games, but I was not sure if it was simplistic or a shrewd manipulator.

"She could have. It seemed too simplistic to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I feel like throwing up." Cato said, as if reading my thoughts.

"I wonder how she got an eleven." Glimmer said.

It's really weird. Just know that it takes some practice to survive, but just know eat plants right generally does not impresses Gamemakers. She has to have some physical ability.

"I bet that lover boy knows." I replied.

Soon we hear Peeta approach and stayed silent until he gets close.

"She was dead?" Cato talked suspicious.

"No, but she is now." Peeta said, soon we heard the cannon, "Can we go now?"

Soon I realized that something was wrong because he had allegedly returned to kill the girl, but it seems that Cannon took a little too much time for him to return. Also, if he killed her, then it is probably the first victim he had ... For someone untrained, he still seems very quiet.

"Let's go back to our camp." Cato decided.

Fortunately no one wanted to argue with him. For a moment I had thought our alliance would be broken. There were only five weak tributes that we should hunt, but I would run a serious risk of ending in serious injury if I fought against my partners and end weakened to fight the other tributes, especially against that big boy of 11.

Actually had careers that were eventually mortally wounded by eliminating careers partners and then eliminated by tributes considered weak, but that would be killed under normal circumstances. The Training Center has always made us remember the mistakes of other tributes, for which we might be told not doing the same thing.

But for now, Meena is the one that looks like she is causing problems with her stubbornness. I have the impression that Marvel thinks that and we do remove it soon, but at Glimmer, Cato and I seem to agree that we should not kill each other.

And maybe Marvel or Meena would be dead now if Peeta had not intervened. But whatever the intention of him in relation to his partner, because he made us stop fighting? If he had let the fight continue, some careers would be less for him to worry about. Maybe he's trying to look nice for us hesitate to kill him?

Well, that will not work. He has to kill us if he wants to get out of the arena alive and I can imagine him having no problem for us to kill considering the strange calm him until now . And it will be easier for us to kill him.

As soon as we were coming back from camp, we noticed it was already dawn, so we put out the torches and took off our night vision goggles. It took some time because of Peeta who was limping because of that trap. Then I spotted a clump moving, I warned others:

"Is anybody there?"

So we hold our weapons, what came out of the thicket and it was just a small animal that I do not remember seeing before, only in books. We all stood in silence because we knew that the animals Hunger Games could be a really mutts created by Gamemakers, created to tackle tributes when the games start to get slow and monotonous. It also serves to finish us and "guide " to the other tributes to kill between them.

But the little animal seemed oblivious to us and did not appear any more. Besides it hadn't been even two hours we killed that girl of 8, because suddenly the Gamemakers now would try to attack us? Maybe they are not amused by that? Got to remember that the Capitol does not care efficiency, but "enjoyment".

And then the little animal jumped into another bush, disappearing. After a few minutes, Glimmer murmured:

"Maybe it was just a rabbit."

Rabbit? This is not very common in our district, so I had an idea:

"It was probably for this that trap. It did not seem to be done to kill someone as big as a person; maybe that girl had found these little animals before and was trying to hunt to eat."

I looked at Peeta, who finally looked a little worried, as I had guessed too. Although I was not convinced that this was unique skills that Katniss should have and had something more to impress Gamemakers...

I had to remind myself that we were only accepting Peeta because we did not want to anger the Gamemakers and sponsors. Because the two can not be just normal tribute losers?

"She really spent much time in the traps section, because sometimes animals are in the arena."

"A risky guess. And what kind of trap would she have had to do to win an eleven?" Marvel said scornfully .

"I'm sorry. I said I liked her to weaken it, not that I know all her secrets." Peeta shrugged.

"You know what I think? I think that the lover boy is hiding some things." Cato said..

"I'm telling all you need to know to go after her." Peeta said firm, not blinking, as if Cato was some wild animal looking for a pretext to attack him.

I was almost sure he would not say anything more, but if he does not that risk the safety of his family and her partner, then obviously he must care for her. On the other hand, why should I sympathize with that? I have my own goals and the kid will probably try to kill me anyway, so I would have to kill him anyway. After a few seconds, Cato said:

"Well lover boy, but remember my warnings. Try something against us or escape, we will kill you."

And then we move into the camp. Even though was dawning and it was becoming clear enough not to use the night vision goggles, I still could not feel peaceful. In fact, it was virtually impossible because I knew that we were being watched by all of Panem now.

Besides Gamemakers planning which traps will use against us, there were many people, specifically relatives of the fallen tributes that were wishing my death in the most painful way possible. The horrible affront of being born in a district where I could be trained and increase my chances of winning. There were also people who were watching only because they were required, but do not care no a bit about what will happen in the Hunger Games.

Of course I knew all districts, especially the rich, are the most watched by Capitol . It is true that I was used to the surveillance of my district, who had by some security cameras clearly visible curfew.

But it was strange to think that I was being watched in a place with such a natural look. Also, this time I was being seen by all districts and I knew that Gamemakers had complete control over my life.

On the other hand, those tributes from poorer districts should know how to deal with it here and obviously should not do as ideas are well guarded here . Especially that girl of 12 , it is true that she jumps around her district ... I wonder how the Peacekeepers work there.

And besides , Peeta said she would never ally with Careers . OK, we are hated because we have the opportunity to train, but this girl seems to have more freedom than people of my district. Great, I hate hypocrites and I'll make sure her image appears in the sky. But I needed to concentrate on what I had to do now was try to survive in the arena.

"Cato, we should not plan on how we protect food supplies while hunting tributes?"

"We could divide, "Meena suggested, "one guard the camp while two will hunt the tributes;".

"Sure, you could probably go with me, get rid of a tribute advantage and have the chance to kill me . " Marvel said scornfully.

"Or you two could listen to District 2." Glimmer said, perhaps realizing who was in charge.

Cato looked steadily at the three and looked thoughtful as if trying to solve all the problems of Panem, then said:

"Actually, I had an idea at the beginning of the game, when I thought I could not leave the pedestal ahead of time, because otherwise it would explode."

"And then?" Meena said, without noticing the obvious.

"And maybe that you could be used to protect the supplies."

"This can not be done, moreover, those mines are disabled by Gamemakers." Meena said.

"Maybe someone who really knows tinkering with machines." Marvel spoke.

Obviously none of us knew. Most people learn the districts main industry of the district in which they live.

"The only tributes that certainly knows how to handle these things are from District 3 . " Glimmer said, "Only the boy is alive, but do not know if it will work."

"But he does not necessarily know the type of work that should be more common in his district." Peeta said.

"Who asked your opinion?" Meena said. "Anyway, we would find him and kill him; If he knows, better pair it but it is not dangerous."

"Anyway, we'll have to try to find the boy to see if my plan will work." Cato said.

No one argued. We continue to move on, after a while we could hear noises and screams branches being broken somewhere in the forest. It seemed to come towards us, so we saw someone falling from a hill a few feet of us. Soon we realized it was a tribute, we quickly move toward him to prevent it from rising.

"Looks like we have a prey." Meena said excitedly in a weird way.

So we saw him , we realized who the boy of 3, which looked dirty and with some scratches, but was scared and pointed to where he had come as if he had saw something more threatening than us:

"There's a mutt up there!"

We maintain our guard, but nothing appeared to be following him. I looked at the bushes of the hillside that seemed normal. After some have turned to the boy, who obviously went on to be scared of us.

"What an interesting coincidence." Glimmer wondered stupidly with a false voice.

We nodded, but knew it was a very strange coincidence to be true . It was obvious that Gamemakers heard our conversation and decided to make the boy come to us to see what would happen.

I have the impression that the head Gamemaker this year is trying to be careful. I remember that his name is Seneca Crane, who was not very popular in the last two years due to the excessive use of traps.

The Hunger Games are fights to the death, but the Capitol audience can get pretty bored if all those tributes can do is walk in swampy areas to be mutilated by different reptilian mutts, which was what happened two years ago when Seneca became the Head Gamemaker.

Last year was a completely deserted city and after a day, was completely destroyed by an earthquake. Of eighteen of the tributes that had survived the Bloodbath, only six survived all seriously injured, and one starving while buried. Although it was considered a good job in showing the power of technology Capitol, there were rumors that the audience was not entertained. The president will not tolerate failure, otherwise the Seneca get out.

"Well, boy 3, it seems that you are lucky for now." Cato said, as if it were really an amazing coincidence.

Of course, we had to look a little stupid. Could not seem smart enough to think we can handle things on our behalf. Even some poorer tributes have realized this in the past.

Then we explain our plan for this boy, who at least knew when to be silent and respond just what we wanted. He seemed more afraid of us than when we were at the Training Center of the Capitol, obviously because now we could kill him. And then I said:

"Got it? You can reactivate those mines to us and later be killed or would you rather die now?"

"I think I can, I want to say ..." The boy stuttered.

"You just think you can?" Glimmer said dangerously.

"No, I mean I can."

"How is it possible? You're just a loser kid." Meena said, maybe just to mock, because she knew I had a chance to know.

"I... I've been working on some pitfalls in my district, so I can what is possible." The boy said.

That's news to me. I always thought the machines that were used in the arena were made on Capitol. Which explains why I learned that they were heavily guarded.

"Really?" Meena frowned.

"Yes, I hear rumors that the best workers in my district are taken to be forced to build the aren…" .

"Okay, we're not interested in your pathetic life in district 3. We can take him now? " Marvel said .

The boy stood up while he was stuck with Meena, but not enough to impale him. He then realized the boy of 12 and said incredulously:

"Because this is unlucky with you?"

"It is helping us to find his partner." Told you.

He glanced at us all as if he had some complicated problem solving and said :

"Alright then."

Even he thinks that all about star-crossed lovers is stupid. I'm tired of the opinion that I believe totally that baker, though I doubt he lately I've done some TV with that girl, after all she seemed very alien in the interview. One way or another, he will betray us if we want to try to win games.

And then we left again to our camp. After what seemed like hours, I was already starting to get thirsty and drank some water from my bottle. I cannot believe I was lucky to have something to drink and eat, considering there are many other games that had little food, but here even the weather seems nice. Soon we arrived.

"Well, district 3. Begin working, if you try some weird trick against us, we will kill you. Understand me? "Cato said.

"Yes," the boy spoke, almost where they were being pushed to the mines that were disabled.

And then we all went to one of the pedestals where the boy found the pedestal.

"And then?" Marvel said.

"I'll have to loosen the screws that are holding the top. I need something to open and see inside. Do not have a screwdriver? "

"And it gives a gun to you?" Marvel said sarcastically.

"You are more than I would be stupid to try to hurt one of ..." He said.

"Okay, but hurry up." Cato interrupted.

The process was long, but after a few hours, the boy finally opened the lid and examined the tangle of wires and plates full of white lines. I did not need to see the interior of the common machines as a refrigerator, to know that mine inside the pedestal was very complex. The boy said:

"Maybe it will take a few days."

A few days? There are four tributes beyond us , perhaps not all that much of the food supply is necessary . But it is good to prevent, especially if others want and now I 'm not in the mood to contradict them.

"Okay, but just do this thing," Cato said, then turned to us " Let half the supply that would be given to Seabrook and the other half for the lover boy.".

We nodded and did questions about it. It was safer to leave the kid and the kid 3 of 12 least fed us. After we feed and beyond keep watch for no intruder, the other had to watch the kid from 3 to prevent escape.

After reserving an entire day with us, during the late afternoon, my time had come and Marvel to watch. Cato and I we were on one side of the pyramid of the food supply, as two of District 1 were on the opposite side. Meena was agreed with me, since she was the first to rest. Across Peeta was watching the kid 3.

At the same time I had to look around our camp, although that would have to be very stupid to try to reach us and open area, while I watched the boy of 3 who was with the boy 12 checking mines.

Actually, I had payed attention to those two. This is the Game greedy , nobody can not trust someone , but it's annoying to think that may have a great plan being made against us and I can not do anything ... That boy of 3 seems less afraid to talk to the boy 12 than the rest of us , for obvious reasons .

I wonder if these two have devised a guild, but I do not think that would be too convenient. Even the idea of Cato, that boy of 3 would be completely useless and could have killed him.

I have the feeling that they're talking about us . About how we are dangerous and that they have not the slightest chance to fight us.

Suddenly, Meena said:

"I can not wait to kill those two stupid, District 12 tributes."

"Me too."

"I bet you want more. After all, you have already did kill enough people in your district, is not it?"

Great, another who believes this. We did not competition to fight to death, so that we can ensure full and still able to go to the Hunger Games volunteers , but on the other hand, made me feel more confident and feared before other competitors . While Meena is not seem the least bit worried about is close to me.

Meena face was impassive with her dark eyes. I notice it seems to have some scar in her jaw, below the ear, but do not remember her being wound here. Maybe she'd ever had, but she was always clean and tidy by Capitol. It did me question if she's involved in fights, if she is more unstable and violent than she seems...

Did she thinking I'm weak just because I have no obvious scars or because I and Cato had no discussion so far? Well, it also looks like it is doing as if to hide some trick. I would not fall for it, just said:

"Sure, but those three were very weak before me."

"Yeah, of course they were."

"You seem well prepared for that too."

"Of course not, I was born with my instinct."

I did not understand what she meant by that anyway instinct is totally natural. Is she saying that he has no problem killing? Well, good for her because I've learned to deal with it long ago . We are trained to handle these provocations tributes expecting us to lose our self-control and just not paying attention in a fight.

"Well, this is completely natural to me." I said.

"Sure." Meena condescend.

I figured she was trying to trick me or something, but I 'd rather not risk it. Decided to divert the subject:

"Well, we should leave now . Cato chord. "I said, but he woke up so fast it looked like he was only pretending to sleep.

We all met up again before the boy from 3and the boy 12 said.

"Weeb is going well." Peeta said most likely referring to the boy, whose name none of us had asked.

"So did you decided to become friends?" Meena implied laugh.

"No matter what you were talking," Marvel said before the two spoke "We have to go hunting, but we are not sure if you will escape ... What you think, District 2?".

"No matter. If we find you out that camp, we will ensure that we will cause a painful death . " Cato told the boy of 3 who seemed to understand very well what Cato meant.

"We will leave District 12 here? And if he gets away with the boy to find that girl , they could ... Well, maybe you have a chance. "Glimmer said.

"If they could do it." Marvel replied.

I could not imagine how both of the 12 districts with a boy of 3 could have some success against us . But on the other hand, it would be difficult to capture three more tributes in some parts closed arena .

"Maybe you're right , moreover , the lover boy we need to help find the girl of 12 . Come on!" Cato said.

Nobody wanted to disobey Cato and got our stuff. Then we headed to a huge meadow that was taller than my shoulder. The meadow seemed to go to the horizon and I could see some mountains. Or was it an illusion showing the limit of the force field or arena that was huge. Meena and I could squat a bit and could walk around here without being noticed, although both Cato , Glimmer and Marvel would have some difficulty to be higher .

But something told me it could have something dangerous in that place, because we could not see anything approaching us. Meena said:

"And then we will or not?"

"Better not, have some trap and I doubt that any tribute has thought of hiding here." Cato said and looked at the boy 12.

"No, we know that there may be snakes in a place like this and I know she would not be so stupid to go in there."

Well, if she did to survive until the second day in a forest, then it should not be too much stupid. But any of us, tributes would know this because it was explained in the Training Center of the Capitol.

If there is anything dangerous there and some tributes are there ... I try to remember that tributes could hide. Girl of 5 could hide with some ease, but the girl of 11 would not have to crouch on the other hand, would have no visibility. If the girl of 12 would not be there ... Maybe the big idiot of 11? It would be too big and would have difficulty in moving here, but in return we could waylay. But if you have a trap and the boy Gamemakers attack us while we are in trouble. Wait, but and the crippled boy of 10? Well, with that bad leg, I doubt...

"But that's Hunger Games, so why do not risk it anyway?" Meena sneered.

"How about you go first and take a few steps?" Marvel said imitating her disdain, "If something happens to you, we know that it is best to avoid this place. ".

"Why do not suffice what District 2 says?" Glimmer talked a little exasperated.

Glimmer apparently was trying distract Cato doing his pride grow more and underestimate it if only two are left at the end. But I'm sure that if Cato likes it, but he would not be fooling so easily .

"Anyway, if someone has hidden traps and, worse for him. Let's leave this place for another day and I doubt that stupid tributes were hiding here. "

"If you insist, then okay." Meena said quickly, perhaps realizing that stupid counter is four of us once.

And then we left earlier than before , when we were more tired on the first day , for our next hunt and this time I had impression that we would get things moving.

* * *

**N/A: Any suggestion is welcome. I'd say it'll take some time to update, because I have other stories about Hunger Games in mind. :)**

**See you soon.**


End file.
